Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a young soldier in the DOOP Army, is forced to serve under Zapp Brannigan, the worst Captain/General in the Universe. With dreams of greatness and the help of some new friends, will Naruto accomplish all that he's set out to attain or will the secret behind his life threaten to crush his dreams under heel and leave him bitter and alone. Read and Review.
1. Introductions Are In Order

**A Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Futurama, Naruto, or Tripping the Rift.**

Chapter One: Introductions Are In Order: Vergon 6 or Bust!

"I was born on November 1, 2987. My mother died in childbirth and my father abandoned me in his depression. I grew up on the streets of New New York doing my damnedest to survive for another day. I stole food, clothes, and money just to get by. What I didn't learn on the streets, I learned from the library. The librarian was a nice old lady who taught me how to read, write, and do math. As I got older, the librarian had discovered that I was absorbing the information faster than most people. So she enrolled me in a public school.

By the time I was 17, I had graduated High School before being drafted into the Army. Sadly, I was placed under the command of the biggest idiot in the galaxy: Zapp Brannigan. In spite of the numerous campaigns he put the crew through, I fought my way back and survived every challenge thrown at me. Within a decade, I had been promoted several times until I became a Sergeant Major at the age of 27. The crewmen I fought alongside respected me and my ability to keep my comrades alive.

It was my dream to graduate from Mars University, become an officer, be given command over my own ship and crew, and finally, settle down and retire with a beautiful woman who would gift me with two children: an older son and a young daughter.

That was nine years ago. Currently, I'm 36 years old and have been assigned to assist Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker with giving commands to the troops from the King Idiot himself. I also forgot to mention that I loathe that blowhard's choice in uniform.

_Velour_. It provided little protection from our enemies and made us look like damned fools. Not to mention that the texture agitates my skin to the point that I would happily incinerate it just to be rid of it.

Zapp Brannigan may be a 25 Star General, but nobody on this ship remotely respects him. I can see why. He is little more than a horny, simple-minded child in the body of an overweight adult.

Kif is a good friend, but how he can stand being around Zapp for so long without the urge to murder him in his sleep confuses me beyond reason. Today, we're on a blockade mission to Vergon 6. Don't know why, but those are our orders. I'll update my audiologs at the next opportunity.

Until then, this is Sergenat Major Naruto Uzumaki. Signing off."

With a press of a single button, a young man wearing a red velour outfit with light tanned skin, golden blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes had set his audiolog recorder down beside his pillow. He stood at a towering height of 6 feet tall. He sighed to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as though warding off a migrain or simply doing it out of frustration. He had an incredibly youthful appearance. Most would guess he was in his mid-20s instead of nearing his 40s. He'd been single for the longest time, even though he was in the prime of his life.

Not for a lack of interest, mind you. During many of his trips to foreign planets, he'd met several young women who had displayed a healthy interest in him. Naturally, he'd had his fair share of sexual encounters with these women, but he had told them before hand that it would be a one-time event.

Their next campaign was leading them to Vergon 6, a backwater planet on the verge of collapse after being hollowed out in the search for dark matter, a well-known starship fuel. It was filled with different animals that would go extinct if someone didn't rescue them. Normally, he would have been the first to take a ship out and rescue a couple of the smaller ones, but Zapp had made up a law he called Brannigan's Law that forbade interferance with undeveloped planets.

He heard a doorbell ring. "Come in," he called. The door slid open revealing a beautiful woman with short, purple hair in a pixie cut style. She had a 38 inch bust, 26 inch hips, a 36 inch waist, and stood at a height of 5'8'' tall. She wore a low cut crimson velour top that showed off her impressive breast size and stopped just a little lower than her upper thigh. If she were to bend over, nothing would be hidden from view. Thankfully, she wore a pair of bike shorts underneath so she wasn't just flashing everyone.

Her name was Six of Nine. She was a cyborg designed as a sex slave, but Naruto had found her on a mission several years ago and saved her. He then upgraded her programing with a wide variety of subjects and requested that DOOP Headquarters make her his assistant. They had approved his request and officially enlisted Six of Nine, otherwise known simply as Six, as a Private under Naruto's direct command. When Zapp found out about this, he was a bit miffed. HE wanted the beautiful woman under his direct command!

"You called for me, sir," Six said, saluting her superior officer.

Naruto chuckled to himself before giving a mock salute in return. "At ease, Six. As long as it's just the two of us around, you don't need to be so formal."

Six's body relaxed as she sauntered over to Naruto as the door closed behind her with a hiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed herself into his body. "What's wrong, Naruto," she asked sensually as she gently placed a kiss on his neck. "Tired from working so hard? I know a good way to get you to relax."

Naruto groaned. "I'm just tired of working for an idiot like Zapp Brannigan," he told her. "Once I graduate from Mars University, I can take the Officer's Test and get a ship and crew of my own."

"I know, sweetheart," Six said as she continued to place gentle kisses on him. "But it won't be too much longer. Just relax and try to put up with him for a little bit longer. I want to become an officer too, but that can't happen for another couple of months."

"Not to mention the upgrades we'll need to install in your programming to get you eligible for an officer position and to make sure you can get enrolled in Mars University too," Naruto groaned. Who knew taking care of a cyborg would break his bank?! Sure! DOOP compensated him for some of the upgrades, but other upgrades weren't covered and those just so happened to be the most expensive ones!

Six looked a little bit saddened. She knew she was causing Naruto a lot of stress and she constantly thanked him for what he did and was doing for her. As much as he didn't acknowledge the fact, she belonged to him. He was her Master. Her closest friend. He gave her all the attention she could ever desire and rarely ever asked for anything in return.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as her head rest in the crook of his neck. "I'm just causing you so much trouble, aren't I?"

Naruto cupped her chin in his hand and smiled. "Stop being so stupid," he said, getting her to smile a bit more. "Without you here, I'd likely be stuck on this ship permenantly or dead on one of Brannigan's suicidal campaigns. Well, either that or in jail because I murdered our 'great' 25 Star General in his sleep."

Six giggled and wiped a tear from her eye. "The woman you'll marry will be incredibly lucky to have you," she told him before leading him to his bed. "But until then, I suppose it's up to me to keep you satisfied."

With those words said, the two had stripped themselves free of their clothes and spent the remainder of their time in the throes of passion.

The next day, the door swung open. "Sergeant Major Uzumaki," a voice echoed, causing the two occupants to groan before Naruto's head popped out from under the covers and glaring at the door. Standing there in the entry way was Zapp Brannigan and Kif Kroker. Naruto groaned again.

He gave a salute to his commanding officer. _'For now.'_ "How can I help you, Captain?"

"We've arrived at Vergon 6," Brannigan informed him. "Inform the men to take up their stations and be on the look out for any suspicious ships. I'll be in my quarters for a bit longer."

As Zapp headed back to the Captain's Quarters, Kif stayed behind. "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Kif Kroker was a somewhat friendly alien with green skin and a slightly elongated head. He was an Amphibiosan, a race of amphibian aliens that hailed from the planet Amphibios 9. He is an incredibly nervous and self conscious person that suffers from a lack of confidence. He is incredibly sumbmissive to Zapp Brannigan, even though he makes him do incredibly humiliating tasks. If not for Zapp blaming all of his failures and short comings on Kif or when he takes credit for all of Kif's accomplishments, he would have likely become a General by now.

Naruto smirked. "Would you kindly shove our 'dear' Captain out the airlock for me," Naruto joked, causing Kif to chuckle nervously. "I can't think of anything right off hand, Kif. Why don't you go make some breakfast for the three of us? You, me, and Six? We'll talk about the mission details and go over the parameters for success."

"Of course, sir," Kif replied before saluting and turning to head out of the door. "If it makes you feel any better, sir, I think you'd be a great Captain."

"Thanks, Kif. Keep up the good work," Naruto said as he watched Kif leave the room. As soon as the door shut, Six popped her head out from under the covers with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing, Naruto," she told him with a satisfied smile. "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you, Six," Naruto informed her with a casual smile. "I really needed that with all of the work Brannigan's been piling on me lately."

"It was my pleasure," she admitted. "All you have to do is ask and I'll do anything you want. And I mean _anything_."

"I might just take you up on that offer, Six," Naruto said, spanking her ass and eliciting a sensual moan, before he removed himself from the cloth entanglement that was their blanket and walking over to his closet for a fresh pair of Lightspeed Briefs and a fresh uniform.

Six had, reluctantly, removed her nude form from the warm confines of the bed where she and Naruto had sex and moved to her own closet. She put on a silky red thong and followed that up with a pair of black shorts. She pulled out her bra and looked over to a fully dressed Naruto. "Can you help put on my bra, Naruto," she asked, to which he nodded. He walked over and clipped the crimson bra on while she searched through the variety of uniforms before pulling out another red velour low cut uniform and slipping it on when Naruto had secured her bra. "Thanks again."

"No problem," he said before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Now come on. We're having breakfast with Lieutenant Kroker to discuss the mission and I've got to get the crew to their stations."

Within a matter of moments, Naruto had rallied the crew to their posts and the trio of Kif, Six, and himself were eating a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"So, as far as we are to understand, we're supposed to keep other ships away from Vergon 6 until it implodes," Naruto asked Kif, who nodded. "What about the wildlife that planet has managed to sustain so far?"

"Unfortunately, the jackass is enforcing Brannigan's Law," Kif said between bites of his pancakes. "Even if someone wanted to, all of those animals are going to go extinct the instant the planet implodes."

"DOOP isn't even going to try and save those defenseless animals," Six asked, earning a shake from Kif's head. "That's not right. All species have a right to exist."

"I agree with you, Private Six," Kif stated. "Unfortunately, Vergon 6 qualifies as an undeveloped world in spite of the fact that DOOP mined it of every metric ton of dark matter from the planet's core."

"Regardless, we can't just go off on a rescue mission to save the animals," Naruto stated as he finshed eating the last bit of food on his plate. "Much as I would like to save a few endangered species, I don't exactly feel like getting arrested and court martialed when I'm so close to a pay raise. Frankly, we should be getting paid more just for serving under..."

"Hello, my faithful crew," Zapp said as he walked on board. "Hello, Private Six. How arousing it is to see you."

The trio saluted their superior officer. "Good morning, sir," Six said in a serious tone.

"The crew is assembled and at their posts, sir," Naruto informed Zapp, who simply waved him off to ogle Six's exposed cleavage, causing Naruto to groan.

"Good work, Sergeant Major," Zapp stated, once he was done ogling Six, and had walked over to the Captain's seat with Kif at his side. "These new uniforms are pretty snappy, eh First Officer," Zapp casually mentioned.

"I suppose, Captain," Kif droned on in a bored tone. "I'm not as big a fan of velour as you are. Now what do you want to do about that unidentified ship?"

"Destroy them," Zapp declared before the feeling of his velour uniform distracted him. "Oooh. That's got a nice feel to it."

"Captain's journal. Stardate 3000.3," Zapp stated.

"Who are you talking to, sir," Kif asked.

"You," Zapp informed him. "Aren't you getting this?" Kif groaned and sat down in front of his dictation station and began to type. "We have detected a vessel attempting to break the security cordon around Vergon 6. I'm anticipating an all-out tactical dog fight followed by a light dinner. Ravioli. Ham. Sunday bar."

"Shall I fire on them now, sir," Kif asked lazily.

"Not yet, Kif," Zapp explained. "In the game of chess, you can never let your adversary see your pieces." This earned him a groan from Kif, Naruto, Six, and anyone else listening. "What?"

"Sir," Kif began. "They're headed straight for us."

"A well-calculated move straight out of Sun Tzu's classic text _The Art of War_ or my own masterwork _Zapp Brannigan's Big Book of War_. But the one thing their Captain doesn't realize, and never will, is that..."

"Sir, they've docked with us and have come aboard," Kif stated.

"Then I've risked all and lost," Zapp said mourningly. "Kif, old man, I'll be in the escape pod. If that wicker chair I like survives the slaughter, have it sent to my P.O. Box."

As he was nearing the door, it shot open, causing the blond egomaniac to hide in a nearby chair.

Two people and a robot walked on board The Nimbus. The robot looked like a standard issue Bending Unit. The two people seemed to stand out the most. One was a cyclopian woman with a dark purple ponytail wearing a white tanktop that showed a good bit of her cleavage, black pants, and black boots. The other was a simple-looking man with red hair, a red jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and a common pair of sneakers.

The trio approached Kif, who was flanked by Six and Naruto. "Hello," the cyclopian woman stated. "I'm Leela, Captain of the Planet Express Delivery ship. We've come aboard to plead for your assistance."

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain Leela," Naruto said with a warm smile. "My name is Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki and these are my comrades. Private Six and Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker. If there's anything..."

He was quickly interupted when Zapp chose to step in front of them. "I'm in charge here," he said hastily. "Zapp Brannigan. Has my fame preceeded me or was I too quick for it?"

"Oh, not at all," Leela stated with joy. "I'm just so...eh...really thrilled to meet you."

"You're an impressive piece of Captain," Zapp flirted. "Beautiful and deadly. A potent combination."

"You don't mean that," Leela said with a blush.

"But I do," Zapp admitted. "I doubt I've seen three or four Captains sexier than you and only one who was deadlier."

As he was about to kiss the back of her hand, the redhead interrupted. "I heard you single handedly defeated a hoard of rampaging somethings in the something something system."

"The Killbots," Zapp stated. "A trifle. It was simply a matter of outsmarting them."

"Wow," the simple man said. "I never would have thought of that."

"You see, Killbots have a preset kill limit," Zapp explained. "Knowing their weakness, I sent wave after wave of my own men at them until they reached their limit and shut down. Kif. Show them the medal I won." Kif sighed and lazily pointed to the only medal on Zapp's chest.

Later that day, the senior officers and enlistedmen were sitting at the Captain's table with the crew of the Planet Express Delivery ship. They had learned that the redheaded simpleton's name was Phillip J. Fry and that the robot's name was Bender. The rest of the crew sat down at the tables in the mess hall eating their own meals. Kif was standing up, grating cheese over Zapp's ravioli while the others continued to eat.

"A little more," he said, causing Kif to grate more cheese. "More. Keep going."

"Captain Brannigan," Leela stated. "We really need to talk to you about our mission."

"Whatever it is, I'm prepared to put wave after wave of men at your disposal," he said before standing up and holding his champagne glass up. "Right, men?!"

"You suck," called one of the men.

"We're hoping to save the animals of Vergon 6 from extinction and if you could just..."

Zapp spat out his drink violently and recoiled. "Vergon 6!? This light dinner is over."

"Wait," Leela called. "What's wrong?"

"The Democratic Order of Planets prohibits interfering with undeveloped worlds," Zapp told her. "It's a little rule known as Brannigan's Law."

"But people already interfered," Leela explained. "That planet was mined completely hollow."

"Yes. By a Democratic Order of Planets mining crew," he replied.

"This doesn't make any sense," Leela declared.

"I don't pretend to understand Brannigan's Law," he told her. "I meerly enforce it."

"Fine. We'll save the animals without your help," she told him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Guards!" A couple of men appeared and placed their hands on the trio's shoulders.

"What just happened," Fry asked Bender.

"He's throwing us in prison," Bender said in a dull tone.

"Aww," Fry groaned before picking up his plate. "Can I get this wrapped up?" To this, Zapp nodded and Kif rolled his eyes angrily.

Moments later, Leela, Fry, and Bender were sitting in a jail cell when Leela tried to breach the cell door, which appeared open until she got a nasty shock. "I might have liked Zapp Brannigan if he weren't a pompous dimwit who threw me in prison," she stated to her crew.

"You really are too picky," Bender stated.

Elsewhere...

"Kif, follow me to the observation deck," Zapp ordered. "I've got some musing to do."

As Zapp began climbing the ladder, Kif made the mistake of following directly behind him where he got a nasty view of their Captain going commando. "Ugh. Geez," he said to himself before looking away and continuing up.

"I'm facing a formidible female adversary, Kif," Zapp told his First Officer. "Suggestions?"

"I fail to see any problems, sir," Kif droned. "You already imprisoned her under directive B10.81."

"You mean...Brannigan's Law," Zapp stated proudly.

"Right," Kif said reluctantly. "That law."

"Which one," Zapp prodded.

"Brannigan's Law," Kif replied in defeat.

"Kif," Zapp started. "You're my best and most loyal friend, but you've earned my contempt once again. As my protege, you should know that the only way to deal with a female adversary is to seduce her." Kif groaned while rolling his eyes. "This time we are sure she's a woman, right?"

"Yes," Kif said slightly louder than usual.

"Good. Invite her to my quarters," he ordered the Fourth Lieutenant. "Oh. And have the boy lay out my formal shorts."

"The boy, sir," Kif questioned, but he knew where this was going.

"You. You lay out my formal shorts," he stated before heading down the ladder.

After a few moments, Kif, Naruto, and Six were guiding Leela to Zapp's quarters. "The jackass wants to see you in his quarters."

"Good. This will be my chance to reason with him," she said calmly. "Captain to captain."

"And he wants you to wear this," Kif said before raising a red bra attached to a pair of purple stockings.

"He can't be serious," Naruto groaned. "Kif. Six. I think it's official. I now hate that jackass more than I possibly believed I could." The blond turned to Leela and gave her a pleading look. "Feel free to throw him out the airlock if he bothers you too much. Nobody on the crew will miss him if you do."

Leela ignored him and knocked on the door. "Come and get it," came Zapp's voice from the other end. The instant the door opened and Leela walked in, the door closed, leaving Kif, Naruto, and Six in the hallway.

Naruto looked down at Kif sadly. "Sorry, Kif," he said honestly. "Try and get a good night's sleep."

"I'll try," Kif told them. "You should both try and get some sleep too. Who knows what we'll have to put up with tomorrow from Captain Lard Ass."

Naruto and Six nodded before bidding one another goodnight and heading back to Naruto's personal quarters where they spent the evening cuddled up together.

The following morning, Kif had announced to the crew, as he was ordered, that he had 'made it with a woman' followed by the release of the prisoners. Several hours later and Vergon 6 looked on the verge of impoding with the Planet Express Delivery ship's crew still on it. Suddenly, The Nimbus caught hold of an incoming transmission from Leela.

"Hello. Zapp," she asked.

"Well, well, well."

"Zapp, we're out of fuel and Vergon 6 is about to implode," Leela said in a resigning tone. "We need your help."

"So, crawling back to the Big Z like a bird on its belly," he said mockingly. "Delicious."

"Birds don't crawl," Leela said matter-of-factly.

"They've been known to," Zapp tried to recover.

"Look. Are you going to rescue us or not," she demanded.

"Can't you ask a little more...sexfully," he taunted.

She looked over to Fry and Bender before returning to the screen. "Please...Big Z?"

"Hmhm. Certainly, but first you've got to get rid of that thing," he pointed as a black, three-eyed creature with fangs appeared over Leela's shoulder. "That's the law, Leela. And Brannigan's Law is like Brannigan's love. Hard and fast."

"So that's why she was so disappointed," Naruto whispered to Six and Kif, who stifled their chuckles.

"Now put that greasy rat outside and we'll tow you to safety," he added.

"I would never abandon a helpless animal," she told him. "You know, Zapp. Once I thought you were a big, pompous buffoon. Then I realized that inside you were just a pitiful child. But now I realize that outside that pitiful child is a big, pompous buffoon!"

"And which one rocked your world," he asked with a flirtatious grin before she hung up on him.

Within moments, Naruto, Kif, and Six were looking out the window, hoping that Leela and her crew could somehow survive the coming implosion. Suddenly, the familiar green and red color scheme of the Planet Express Delivery ship shot forth from the surface of the planet just as the hollow planet imploded into rock and dust before shooting off back toward Earth.

"Captain's Journal. Stardate...uh..."

"Arg. April 13th," Kif reminded the Captain.

"April 13th.2," Zapp adjusted. "We've failed to uphold Brannigan's Law, however, I did make it with a hot alien babe. And in the end, is that not what Man has drempt of since first he looked up at the stars?! Kif, I'm asking you a question!"

"Ugh."


	2. A Titanic Catastrophy

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Futurama, Tripping the Rift, or Naruto.**

Chapter Two: A Titanic Catastrophy: I've Got a Sinking Feeling About This!

It had been several months since the events of the Vergon 6 Incident occured. Six had been promoted from Private to Specialist over that time frame and continued to excell as Naruto's assistant. Morale on The Nimbus was at an all time high thanks to Naruto's leadership skills. Somehow, nobody had mutanied against Zapp yet. Which was a surprise considering nobody on board remotely respected him or his authority. A few days ago, he'd received an e-mail informing him about a 5-Star Cruise Liner by the name of the Titanic.

Naturally, he opted to buy two First Class tickets, thanks to his military discount, and turned in a form for a week-long vacation for both himself and Six that had been approved by DOOP. The two of them had been working hard. They were due an inspection of both crew and ship in the next few months and with Zapp at the helm, there was a reason Six, Kif, and Naruto had been stressing out. He would have gotten Kif a ticket, but he already told them he was working on the week The Titanic was due to set sail.

With the rest of the day spent packing their luggage, Six and Naruto both spend the day relaxing.

Six was dressed in a white dress with clear swirling designs through out and a v-cut that reached just under her belly button to reveal a toned, but not muscular hourglass figure. It was clear that she wasn't wearing any form of underwear save for a pair of white lace panties.

Naruto, on the otherhand, was wearing a burnt orange jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of combat boots. As usual, he kept a sidearm in a concealed holster on his left hip and a Swiss Army Knife in his inside right breast pocket on all of his jackets/coats.

"Naruto, do you think we should be doing this," Six asked her best friend and partner. "We've still got so much work to do before The Nimbus is remotely ready for this inspection."

"I know how you feel, beautiful, but if we don't go on this vacation, we'll be too tired and stressed out to put up a good showing for the inspectors," Naruto replied. "Kif can handle things here for a week. The crew respects him enough to do what he orders them to. I can only pray to the Goddesses that Zapp doesn't ruin our chances of passing this inspection otherwise, we'll be getting nothing but crap missions that usually get assigned to skeleton crews on test ships."

"Are you sure you want a cyborg sexbot to join you on this romantic cruise, though," Six asked her Master as she sauntered over toward him

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Naruto told her while placing his hands gently around her waist. "Besides, you aren't just a cyborg sexbot anymore. You're my assistant, my best friend, and my partner."

"What would I do without you, Naruto," she asked him as they shared a chaste kiss.

"I thought I was supposed to ask that question," Naruto teased. "We're going to take a shuttle to New New York and travel by tube to the South Street Spaceport where the Titanic is docked. How does that suit you for our travel plans?"

"That sounds perfect to me," she said sensually as she pressed herself against his body, the body that she believed she was made to fit perfectly with. "My bags are packed and everything I need is either in the suitcases or in my arms, so I can only think of one thing that would make this trip perfect."

"Really," Naruto asked with false curiosity. "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"I think you know," she said before shucking her dress off with ease.

Warning: Lemon.

Her bare breasts bounced and her pink nipples sat perfectly on each mound. She removed Naruto's jacket and shirt with haste as they furiously kissed one another. Her eyes were gently closed as she allowed Naruto's hands to roam her body. Moans escaped her lips as Naruto moved her to the bed, leaving her there as he shucked his pants, revealing a pair of plain black boxers with a buttoned fly.

She could see his penis straining against the fabric and unbuttoned the fly, revealing his eight inch penis. A little bit of drool escaped her lips as she stared hungrily at his hardened member. Naruto chuckled to himself upon seeing her hungry eyes. "Dig right in, beautiful."

She nodded and began to lick his tool, soaking it in her saliva before placing it in her mouth and bobbing her head. Naruto's eyes gently rolled back as he placed his hand on the back of her head. As he continued to increase the amount of force he applied until he was bottoming out in her throat. She continued to bob up and down, taking his full length until, as he was about to climax, he shoved himself down her throat and released his semen into her stomach. When she felt the last of his thick substance enter her stomach, she released his member with a loud pop and licked her lips.

"That was delicious," she moaned before removing her thong and showing her moistened vagina. "Now give me a real taste of that meat stick where it really matters."

"As you command, my Goddess," Naruto mockingly replied before settling himself at the wet entrance before delivering a hard thrust, sending a wave of pleasure through Six's body the likes of which she only ever felt when she was with Naruto.

"Oh God," she moaned. With each powerful thrust, a renewed wave of pleasure surged through her body. "Don't stop, Naruto."

Naruto began to grunt with each thrust. Sweat dripped from his body as he fought to control his body's reaction to the tight, pleasing sensation of the woman laying before him. Within moments, Naruto could feel himself beginning to succumb to the amazing sensation within his loins. "I'm almost there," he warned her.

"So am I," she replied. "Together?"

"Together."

With one final, powerful thrust, the two climaxed simultaneously before collapsing on the bed, their bodies still intertwined with one another as sleep finally claimed them.

Warning: End of Lemon.

The following day at the South Street Spaceport, Naruto and Six were standing side-by-side in a large crowd of people wearing something similar as they were wearing the other day. Six had her suitcases in hand and a pair of stylish sunglasses adorning her face. Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing his suitcase like a backpack. As more people gathered, they finally spotted a few people they recognized immediately.

"Hey," Naruto waved. "Leela! Fry! Bender! Over here!"

The trio spotted Naruto and Six immediately and proceeded to drag their friends/co-workers with them. "Naruto? Six? What are you two doing here," Leela asked.

"You see, The Nimbus is due an inspection from DOOP HQ and things were getting a little bit stressful," Naruto informed them. "Considering Zapp Dumbass is the Captain of The Nimbus, you can understand why we've been stressing out so much. Anyways, we felt like we needed a vacation. Something to take the stress of potentially failing the inspection off our minds. I opened up an e-mail that was advertising the Titanic, bought two tickets, and here we are. No work. No phones. No suicidal plans to be forced to survive. Just the peace and quiet that comes with going on a cruise."

Leela nodded to herself. She knew first hand what someone like Zapp Brannigan was like. She didn't want to find out what it was like working with the jackass.

A portly man with brown hair wearing a green sweatervest over a white turtleneck sweater stood at the podium. "As mayor of New New York, it's my pleasure to introduce the honorary Captain for the Titanic's maiden voyage. A man who single-handedly defeated the Retiree People of the Assisted Living Nebula: Zapp Brannigan!"

"Oh God," groaned Six, Leela, and Naruto simultaneously. "Not Zapp Brannigan!"

The red lobster-looking alien wearing a doctor's coat looked at Leela in shock. "You know Zapp Brannigan?!"

"Let's just say we've crossed paths," Leela stated coldly.

"Was that before or after you slept with him," Bender asked sarcastically.

Zapp Brannigan now stood in front of the Titanic. "She's a beautiful ship alright," he stated cockily. "Shapely. Seductive. I'm gonna fly her brains out." Everyone began to clap until Zapp held up his hand. "Now, without further adieu, I Christen this ship Titanic." Kif stood there holding up Leonardo DeCaprio's head in a jar of water before passing it to Zapp who chucked it at the hull of the ship, shattering the glass and causing Leonardo DeCaprio's head to go rolling off the dock and ending his life.

Streamers and confetti filled the air as the people of New New York cheered on Zapp. Moments later, Zapp and Kif were standing on the gangplank greeting the people before he spotted Six, Naruto, Leela, and Leela's crew and co-workers. "Well, well, well. The lady Leela! Take notes, Kif. You're about to witness the subtle waltz known as seduction." Kif simply groaned as Leela stood before Zapp. "So. Trapped on a ship with me. Whats say you and I knock some very sensual boots."

"It's tempting, but...uh...I have a fiancee now," she said as she looked over to her co-workers between Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, and Fry before grabbing Fry and placing him between her and Zapp. "Him! Fry, darling. Meet Zapp Brannigan."

"Huh," he asked before getting a stiff elbow in the arm before shaking Zapp's hand. "How do you do?"

Zapp growled and narrowed his eyes at Fry until his eyes fell on Six's choice of clothing. "So we meet again, Specialist Six," he said as smoothly as he could. "What brings you to this sensual cruise aboard my mighty vessel?"

"The belief that Naruto and I finally escaped from you," she muttered to herself too quietly for Zapp to hear. "We just felt like we needed a vacation. Naruto and I have been working tirelessly trying to get The Nimbus back up to code for the inspection in the next couple of months."

"I see," he said before letting the couple board. As the groups met up at the giant staircase, Naruto looked down at their tickets. "What rooms are yours," he asked Leela, who took the key the Professor handed her, Fry, Bender, and Amy Wong, who had just been introduced to Naruto and Six.

"We're located on the Fiesta Deck. Room 124," she said. "What about you two?"

"We've got the Military Suite on First Class," Six told her. "It's not that far from here actually."

"You two go on ahead and get yourselves situated in your room," Leela told the pair. "We'll see each other later."

Naruto and Six nodded before heading to their own suite. It didn't take long to unpack their bags and get their toiletries organized in the bathroom. "We've still got a lot of time left before anything fun happens. Wanna hit the casino? I've got a couple of bucks on me. We can try our chances to make back all of our money that we used to buy these tickets," Naruto asked.

"That sounds like a plan," Six replied. Together, the two of them went into the casino and looked at all of the types of games going on. Craps. Slots. Poker. Roulette. Blackjack. The works. "Which one do you want to play, Naruto?"

"Let's start off with the Blackjack table and work our way around the casino from there," Naruto offered, earning a nod from Six, who decided to simply follow.

Within five minutes of being at the Blackjack table, Naruto had somehow managed to win almost $1250, five times what he started with. Following that, the pair went to the Craps table. Astoishingly enough, Naruto had practically octupled his money, bringing him up to a grand total of $10,000, two times what both tickets cost him. When asked by Six how he always won, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said that he'd never gambled before. So, he decided to go to the Roulette table and, in an act of either stupidity or bravery, bet all $10,000 on 00. He somehow managed to beat the odds and won $36,000. Again, in an act of stupitidy or bravery, he let the bet stand. $36,000 on 00. Nobody ever discovered how he won twice on impossible odds before finally leaving the table with $1,296,000 before being dragged away from the table by Six, who was completely red in the face after seeing what could only be described as Lady Luck gracing him with her presence alone and allowed him to win every single time.

She was afraid that if he continued to win so spectacularly, they would be kicked out of the casino.

Later on, she reminded herself to always go with Naruto to New Vegas if they ever decided to take another vacation together.

After he cashed out, Naruto split his winnings with Six and the two deposited their share of the money in their checking accounts. After checking the time, they decided to get dressed in their swimwear and head up to the pool located on the top deck. Six wore a blue one piece swimsuit cut in a similar way as her white dress was, though it did nothing to hide her incredible figure. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks with a black waistband. Six was laying down on a lounge chair beside Leela, reading a book, while Naruto opted to join the limbo competition.

After Professor Farnsworth had run into the bar, knocking it out of the hands of Kif and this really fat guy wearing clothes that were screaming for mercy because they were too small for him, Naruto was up. He lowered the bar until it was sitting at Kif's waist before continuing with his turn. He bent backward until he was at a perfect 90 degree angle with his knees bent before smoothly clearing the bar with an inch to spare.

"Come on, Hermes," a tall, dark-skinned woman cheered in a thick Jamaican accent as she placed her hand on Hermes' shoulder. "You could out limbo all of these people."

"Don't be a dog heart, woman," Hermes barked in a similar Jamaican accent. "You know I can't. Not after what happened."

Moments later, Hermes was leaning on his wife and crying. "There there. Now you don't have to limbo if you don't want. It doesn't make you any less of a man," Lebarbara stated to her husband in a comforting tone.

"But it did get me some action," Farnsworth said as an elderly lady wrapped her arms around his.

"I like a man who's...flexible," the elderly woman stated before Zapp Brannigan showed up.

"Your attention please," he announced. "As Captain of this vessel, the terrible burden of naming a limbo contest winner is mine and mine alone."

"Shouldn't you be steering between the comets," Kif asked.

"And the winner is...Leela," he declared, completely ignoring Kif's question while everyone clapped.

Leela looked up at him lazily. "But I didn't even limbo," she stated.

"No matter," Zapp explained. "I know from personal experience how horizontal you can get. As your reward, you and that hair pile are invited to dine at the Captain's table this evening." He momentarily turned his attention to Six and Naruto. "You two are also invited to dine at the Captain's table, Specialist Six and Sergeant Major Naruto." Fry, ignorant to the insult Zapp delivered to him, simply raised his arms and shouted in celebration.

That evening, Zapp, Leela, Fry, Professor Farnsworth, Naruto, and Six were sitting at a table with three still empty chairs waiting to be filled dressed in their formal tuxedos and dresses. Naruto was wearing a burnt orange tuxedo with a black dress shirt underneath while Six was wearing a blue dress similar to the white one she had been wearing for most of the night. "I like your style, Fry," Zapp complimented. "You remind me of a young me. Not much younger, mind you. Perhaps even a couple of years older."

"Thank you, sir," Fry responded honestly to the backhanded barb sent his way, ignorant of the insult thrown his way.

"But as a gentleman, I must warn you," Zapp stated firmly. "If you so much as glance at another woman, I'll be all over Leela like a fly on a pile of very seductive manure."

"Well, rest assured," Fry stated. "Leela's the only girl for me." This got Leela to smile just a bit more until Amy Wong showed up with her parents.

"Hey, Fry," Amy stated.

"Amy," Leela said in a shocked tone.

"Leela," Amy said in a similar tone.

"Ah. The family Wong," Zapp introduced. "Our party is complete."

"What are we going to do," Leela said worriedly. "Fry can't be both our boyfriends."

"Sure I can," Fry said smoothly. "I learned how to handle delicate social situations from a little show called Three's Company."

Zapp stood up and tapped his wine glass with his spoon. "I'd like to impose a toast on our happy couple," he said arrogantly. "Down the hatch."

"Here here," called Amy's mother. "Now let's have a kiss."

"Yes, Fry," Zapp said smoothly. "Plant one on your woman." Fry looked around nervously and began to mumble to himself.

"What's the hold up," Mr. Wong shouted. "Kiss my daughter already."

"Wait," Farnsworth stated. "I'm confused. Tell me, Fry. Which one of these ladies are you involved with."

Fry continued to mumble to himself, but luckily, Naruto was there to save his bacon from the fire. "I'm sorry, Fry. I can't keep your secret hidden anymore," the young Sergeant Major stated. "You see, Fry's a poligamist."

"What," Fry, Leela, and Amy shouted together.

"Yes," Six added. "You see. Fry was ashamed and asked that we his his poligamous nature as a secret between friends. While he told us he would like to be with only one girl in a monogamous relationship, he fell in love with both Amy Wong and Leela and didn't want to break the hearts of either woman."

Leela understood what was going on and nudged Fry's arm. "Why didn't you tell us this before," she asked.

Fry looked down in mock shame after reading a note Leela passed to him to just play along for now. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want either of you to think I was leading you both on."

"It's alright, Fry," Amy said soothingly. "I guess we just wished you had told us sooner."

"Captain, may I have a word with you," Kif asked Zapp.

"No."

"It's an emergency, sir," Kif tried to explain.

"Come back when it's a catastrophy," Zapp said in an annoyed tone. The ship suddenly rocked and rolled, knocking over his wine. "Oh. Very well." With that said, Zapp left for the cockpit of the ship with Kif following closely behind.

"Sir, remember your course correction," Kif asked.

"No."

"Well, it's proving somewhat more suicidal than we'd initially hoped," Kif explained.

"Kif, old friend, I don't know which disgusts me more," Zapp insulted. "Your cowardice or your stupitidy. We'll simply set a new course for that empty region over there near that blackish hole-ish thing." He gave a maniacle grin while Kif looked absolutely terrified.

Six and Naruto were standing on the edge of the ship, Naruto holding Six in his arms as they gazed out toward the inky black starry space in front of them when suddenly the ship began to shake until it came to a complete stop. "Oh my God. We're headed straight into a black hole!"

"Talk about a mood killer," Fry stated.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that Zapp Brannigan is behind this," Naruto groaned out.

Up in the cockpit...

"Don't blame yourself, Kif," Zapp said calmly. "We were doomed from the start. Nothing remains now but for the Captain to go down with his ship."

This statement took Kif completely by surprise. "Why that's surprisingly noble of you, sir."

"No," he said. "It's noble of you, Kif. As of now, you're in command." He ripped off the DOOP patch and placed it on Kif's chest. "Congratulations, Captain."

Kif sighed in resignment as Zapp took the nearest escape pod to escape the death trap he had led the mighty ship into.

On the top deck, the Planet Express Delivery crew, Six, and Naruto had all gathered around the map of the Titanic Directory. "Okay," Leela pointed out. "We just have to get from here to the escape pods." As soon as those words were uttered, the map split in half just like the ship was getting ready to do from the sheer force of the vacuum coming from the black hole.

"I'm too young to die," Professor Farnsworth cried before Leela grabbed him by the tux.

"Come on," Leela stated. "Before it's too late."

A few seconds later, Bender left the group with the excuse of looting, which everyone believed because it would be just like him to try and pull one last heist.

Leela and the group were running through the bowels of the ship that had yet to split in the direction of the escape pods. Unfortunately, another shake caused an alarm to go off and the emergency airlock to close. Thankfully, Zoidberg dove toward the falling door and, using his claw, managed to keep the door from completely sealing itself.

Leela ran over and tried to lift the heavy metal door, but it wouldn't budge. "It won't move and the door release is on the other side."

"Then we're dead meat," Fry stated. "Nobody can squeeze under there."

"Nobody...except a legendary limbo champion," called Hermes as he tore off his green tuxedo to reveal an old olympic uniform with Earth written on the chest."

"Oh, Hermes," cried Lebarbara as Hermes began to limber up for his attempt to limbo their way to safety. A crack was heard as Hermes held his back in slight pain.

"It's been a while," Hermes admitted before he bent backward and tried to limbo, but his knees hit the bottom of the door. "This one is for that little kid who'se limboing up in heaven right now." Lebarbara picked up a couple of spoons and began to play a tune on the lid as Hermes somehow bent down even lower and proceeded to make it under the door.

Everyone began to celebrate until Hermes began to hot dog it a bit before being told by his wife to open the door release. The group then proceeded to run down the hallways. Within moments the group had made it to the escape pods with little time to spare.

"We can't leave yet," Leela told Amy and Fry. "We've got to wait for Bender. The high gravity must be slowing down his looting."

"Amy," called Mrs. Wong.

"Mom," Amy called in response. "Dad! You're alive!"

"Yeah, but so what," Mr. Wong replied. "The good thing is we found you a new man."

"A Captain," Mrs. Wong stated.

"Mom," Amy whined. "I don't..."

As soon as she set her eyes on Kif, she smiled flirtatiously and moved her hair behind her ear. "Hi."

"Hello," Kif said smoothly before carrying Amy bridal style and starting to make out with her as he guided her and her family to the last escape pod.

"Everyone else is off the ship," Hermes said. "Where in Babalon is Bender?"

"I don't know," Leela admitted. "But we can't wait any longer." With those words, Leela took off toward the controls for the escape pod while Fry looked back toward the ship, hoping that Bender was right behind him. When he wasn't, Fry said a tearful goodbye before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

However, just as the escape pod had taken off, Bender and some fancy-looking robot woman broke through the glass before somehow grabbing hold of the pod. "Something's wrong," Leela exclaimed. "We're two metric tons over weight!"

"Well, it's not me," Amy said as Fry looked out the window.

"Look," Fry shouted.

As the group looked out the window, they watched as the woman robot fell into the black hole, making them light enough to fly away from the deadly space anomoly. As Bender came into the pod, he looked incredibly depressed.

"She's gone," he said sadly.

"But she saved all of our lives," Leela said in an attempt to console her robotic co-worker. "Without her, we're light enough to get away."

Bender began to sob almost uncontrollably. "Don't cry, Bender," Fry said. "Nobody really knows what happens in a black hole. It's possible she's alive in another dimension somewhere. Right, Professor?"

"Oh. Oh. Yes. Absolutely," he said to Fry before turning to Zoidberg. "Not a chance."

"At least I'll always have her bracelet," Bender said, trying to console himself before handing the jewelry to Hermes. "What do you think it's worth?"

Hermes looked at it with a jeweler's magnifying glass before looking up to Bender. "It's fake, mon."

At this, Bender began to whine and cry even more with the knowledge that the diamond he tried to steal from the robot he loved was worthless.


	3. The Dreaded Inspection

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, or Tripping the Rift.**

**Author's Note: I appreciate all of your reviews and I do have some responces to a few of them. Many of you are probably wondering why I've been going with two canon episodes of Futurama and essentially throwing Six and Naruto into them. The reason was because those were the first two episodes I found with Zapp in them and I wanted to give you, the readers, a reference into how and why Naruto, Kif, Six, and the majority of the crew of The Nimbus despises him. Six is the same character from Tripping the Rift. I was reading about Robosexuality on the Futurama wikia and thought...'Hey! Why not throw out a Robosexual coupling while making it seem normal?!' Six, being a cyborg also known as a cyber organism, is part human and part robot. Currently, she will not be able to get pregnant, but this is set in the future. Who knows whether science will have progressed far enough to allow cyborgs to become pregnant.**

**She currently views Naruto as her Master/Owner. Because he saved her life, she has essentially dedicated hers to serving him in whatever capacity he needs her to serve. When they have sex, that's all it is. I do plan on having them fall in love, but the time has yet to be determined. Also, Naruto doesn't have superhuman stamina like he did/does as a Ninja. He doesn't have access to chakra. For all intents and purposes, he's just an ordinary guy with ordinary stamina, which is why the Lemon in chapter 2 didn't last longer. I probably could have stretched it out, but I'm not a big Lemon person. However, he will have some traits from the Naruto series. He never breaks his promises and he tries his hardest to keep his comrades safe when they go into battle along side him.**

**Six will not simply seduce her way through her problems. She will be somewhat like Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell in that she will be a capable soldier/fighter in wartime. She will always act as Naruto's second-in-command while Kif might be the third-in-command under Naruto if you, the readers, believe he should stay in the DOOP Army.**

**The big moment will be coming in future chapters. The moment where Zapp is kicked out of the DOOP Army. However, I wonder...should I allow him back in as a Private under Naruto's command after he takes command of The Nimbus? Or should I just turn him into a homeless vagabond stuck in the glory days of his times as a Captain? Tell me what you want done to Zapp in your reviews.**

Chapter Three: The Dreaded Inspection: Pass or Fail

The four days after the miraculous escape from the Titanic had been somewhat better than the day they spent on the horror cruise captained by Zapp Brannigan who then, after flying the cruise liner into a black hole, forfeited his rank to Kif before taking off in a personal escape pod located at the front of the ship near the Captain's Quarters.

Kif had returned to his post on The Nimbus alongside Zapp Brannigan. Naruto, using some of the money he won from his date with Lady Luck on the Titanic, had purchased several upgrades for Six as well as getting them enrolled in Mars University. Thanks to DOOP, their tuition was significantly reduced and they were able to enroll in online courses so they could take their classes while serving on The Nimbus. Six chose to major in Biology with a minor in Robotics. Naruto, on the other hand, was planning on majoring in Galactic History with a minor in Psychology.

They also spent quite a bit of time hanging out with the Planet Express crew every now and again, but ended up spending their time together either at their hotel suite, which had been paid for by DOOP as compensation for the disaster that was the Titanic incident. Survivors had been repaid for the money they spent on their own tickets as well as further compensation for any injury or psychological trauma they experienced.

Six proved to be a surprisingly good cook. The first meal she ever cooked for him was quite possibly his current favorite. She prepared a fresh Miso Ramen with a Fried Egg on top. From the moment the noodles touched his tongue, he was in heaven. The noodles were savory, yet delightfully light. The broth was deliciously simple. The fried egg added just a touch of richness that brought everything together flawlessly.

When Six asked if he liked the meal, he practically demanded that she cook ramen for him all the time. Her smile lit the room like a star lights up the night's sky. Naruto reminded himself to try and get her to smile more often. She happily agreed to cook for him whenever he wanted her to.

After their five day vacation was over, Six and Naruto had returned to The Nimbus to an incredibly confusing amount of chaos. People were running all over the ship with their uniforms stained with various types of fluids. Naruto groaned in agony before his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of a nearby soldier known simply as Private Bucksley.

"What in the nine levels of Hell is going on, Bucksley," Naruto ordered.

"The inspectors are almost here, Sergeant Major Uzumaki," Bucksley said in a Southern drawl before he suddenly remembered protocol and saluting his superior officer. "Ever since Captain Brannigan and Fourth Lieutenant Kroker came back on the ship, things have gone to Hell faster than greased lightning, sir. The men have been trying to get everything ship shape, but then Captain Brannigan gives someone another job that just distracts us. I'm tellin' you, sir. It doesn't look like we're going to be passing this inspection."

Six looked over at Naruto, a clear sense of fear in her eyes. "What should we do, sir," she asked him.

Naruto bit his lip before looking back at Bucksley. "Find all of the men and tell them to gather in the Mess. On my orders. If any of them give you any problems, tell them that Sergeant Major Uzumaki will give any no-shows latrine duty for the next five months and the K.P.s will be serving Chuck Wagon Chili at least three times a week for those next five months. Am I clear," the blond asked.

"Clear as a Witch Doctor's crystal ball, sir," Buckley said before running off to gather the troops.

A few minutes later, every single member of the crew was standing in the Mess Hall in various states of distress. Naruto stood atop the Captain's table and looked over the soldiers in the room. "Specialist Six and myself have only been gone for five days. Five days! And we come back to the sight of this crew running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Just because Captain Brannigan is back does not mean that everything we've worked so hard to do will go to waste!"

"All of your uniforms look filthy," Naruto shouted. "I don't need to stand in front of you to tell that all of you look like absolute shit! I don't care if you have to wear your civies, you will all wash your uniforms immediately! Once every uniform is clean, I will divide you up into groups! Group 1 will be in charge of cleaning the latrines and I expect those things to shine like a diamond. Group 2 will be taking out the garbage in EVERY room! I don't care if you have to get down on your hands and knees to search under every bed for even a single dustmite! Group 3 will mop every single inch of this ship! I want the inspectors to be able to see their reflections in that floor like they were looking into a mirror! Group 4 will be in charge of making each and every bunk in the ship! I better be able to bounce a quarter off the sheets five inches!"

"As of this moment, you don't answer to Zapp Brannigan," Naruto said harshly. "You answer to me. I don't give a damn if Zapp asks you to wipe his ass for him! If this ship isn't ready for inspection three hours ago, I will personally drill each and every one of you into the ground regardless of whether we pass or fail! Am I understood?!"

"Sir, yes, sir," shouted the crew as they saluted him.

"DISMISSED!"

The crew immediately set off to follow the orders they had been given by one of the few men/women they gave their undying loyalty to. They knew what would happen if they failed the inspection. An even worse fate awaited them if they failed the inspection without giving it their all if Sergeant Major Uzumaki had anything to say about it.

Within fifteen minutes, every washing mashine was filled to capacity with filthy uniforms. Three men opted to stay behind and make sure every uniform was spotless for inspection. Everyone else divided into 4 different groups and began to do the tasks they were assigned. Naruto and Six were busy working too. They were cleaning their rooms and helping out the other groups with their tasks.

After a solid two and a half hours of non-stop work, Naruto had gone through the ship, inspecting each and every inch for mistakes. Once his personal inspection was over, he gathered the crew back in the Mess Hall.

He looked down at them and words began to form in his mind. "When I first walked on board The Nimbus, all I saw was chaos incarnate. The ship looked like it had been through a Civil War. I can personally say that I had never been more ashamed than the moment I saw how poorly you have maintained the cleanliness of this ship and your uniforms."

"However, I cannot begin to tell you just how proud I am right now," he told them. "You all worked hard and worked together to bring this ship back from the dead. Regardless of whether we pass or fail the inspection does not matter. After personally inspecting the barracks, the locker rooms, and every inch of this ship, I am proud to say that this is probably the most well-maintained ship in the fleet!"

The soldiers below began to cheer and clap their hands. "Be proud, men," Naruto said loudly. "This was all possible because of you."

Without warning, Private Buckley had burst through the doors as though he were being chased by an army of Killbots. "Sergeant Major Uzumaki, sir," Buckley shouted. "A DOOP shuttle is preparing to board! The inspectors are here!"

Naruto looked stunned, but he quickly composed himself. "You heard the man," he shouted. "This is not a drill! Report to your stations! Private Buckley, you're with Specialist Six and myself! We three will greet the inspectors!"

Within moments, the trio were standing in front of the docking bay at attention. As soon as the doors swung open, they were met by President Glab and an Amazonian warrior with blond hair with bones in them wearing a bra made with rib bones that covered her nipples and a green loin cloth and matching panties.

"Welcome to The Nimbus, President Glab," Naruto stated.

Glab nodded to him. "Good afternoon, Sergeant Major Uzumaki," Glab stated. "This is Miss Thog of the Amazonians."

Naruto turned to Thog and nodded in her direction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Thog. I'm Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki and these are my comrades Specialist Six and Private Buckley. Are you here for the inspection?"

"Yes," Thog stated before pounding her chest. "Thog and Glab here for mandatory inspection."

"Speaking of inspections, where is Captain Brannigan," Glab asked.

"I'm not sure, Madam President," Naruto replied. "I haven't seen him since Six and I returned from our vacation."

"I see," she said to herself. "Thankfully, his presence isn't required. If you three would kindly follow us as we perform our inspection."

"Of course, Madam President," Six replied this time.

As the trio began to follow President Glab and Thog, they began to look around to make sure everything was in its place. Glab and Thog began to take notes and even gave a few areas a closer look. It was a nerve-wracking experience to watch them criticize every little detail. After about seven hours of inspecting every room on the ship, Glab and Thog spoke to one another in a hushed whisper before nodding to one another and looking back to Naruto.

"We've finished our inspection of the ship, Sergeant Major Uzumaki," Glab informed him. "Could you gather the crew for a personelle inspection in the Mess Hall?"

"Of course, Madam President," Naruto said before turning to Private Buckley. "Private Buckley, round up the crew and have them ready for inspection in the Mess Hall." Buckley nodded and walked off to gather the crew. Naruto then turned to Six. "Specialist Six, I need you to go to Fourth Lieutenant Kroker's quarters and tell him to be ready for personelle inspection in the Mess Hall."

"Roger, sir," Six said with a salute before heading to Kif's quarters to tell him about the inspection. She also caught his silent 'Don't let Zapp find out about the inspection' look.

"Is there anything I can help either of you with while the crew gathers in the Mess Hall," Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"Thank you, but not at this moment," Glab stated. "What about you, Thog?"

"Just a few questions," Thog stated. "You have any females on crew aside from Specialist Six?"

"We have a few," Naruto informed her. "Everyone here appreciates the hard work they do. Even the men on the ship. Specialist Six is working on becoming the ship's science officer once she graduates from Mars University. I wish some of the men on the crew were as competent as the women on the crew, but they all do the best they can."

"Any other species on the ship," Thog asked.

"Well, Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker is an Amphibiosan and Specialist Six is a Cyborg, but the majority of the crew are human," Naruto stated truthfully. "I wish we had a more diverse crew, though. We could learn a lot more about our allies with a more diverse crew as well as learning things from a different point of view."

"You very wise for a human," Thog stated in admiration.

"Indeed," Glab stated.

Naruto took a moment to look down at his watch. "The crew should be ready for inspection now, Madam President. Shall we head to the Mess Hall?"

Glab nodded and the three began to walk into the Mess Hall, where the crew was standing at attention. Six, Kif, and Private Buckley all saluted the three followed closely by the rest of the crew. "Crew is ready for inspection, Sergeant Major Uzumaki," called Kif and Six simultaneously.

"At ease," Naruto called out, watching as the entire crew stood ready for inspection. Glab and Thog inspected each individual soldier's uniform for anything that would stand out. The crew inspection didn't take nearly as long as the ship-wide inspection. Within the span of two hours, the entire crew had been inspected.

"Sergeant Major Uzumaki," Glab spoke. "Thog and I have completed our inspection. Is there somewhere that we can speak with you in private about the results of our inspection?"

"Of course," Naruto stated. "My quarters should be large enough and private enough for the discussion to take place. Follow me, if you would."

Thog and Glab nodded before following Naruto to his quarters. Naruto looked up to Thog. "I apologize for the lack of a larger door," he said. "Because we don't usually have an Amazonian on board, our doors were sized down to fit the average height of a human."

"It no problem," Thog stated as she crouched down to squeeze through the door.

Once the door was locked from the inside, Thog and Glab sat down on the love seat and recliner respectively while Naruto sat down on the chair across from his guests. "I'm sure you are quite curious about the results of the inspection. We were surprised when we came on board that your Captain was not there to greet us personally, but you have been a more than hospitable host throughout the entire inspection. The crew responded well to your orders even though you are not the Captain of The Nimbus."

"Yes," Thog agreed. "To be shown such loyalty for one not even an officer gives credit to your character and personality."

"The ship appears to be run like a well-oiled machine," Glab stated. "In all my years of inspecting the ships in the DOOP fleet, I have never seen one have such a flawless inspection."

"Your crew's uniforms are also clean and immaculate," she continued. "Do you have any questions for us?"

Naruto paused for a moment, but shook his head. "None at the moment, Madam President."

"How is it that you are still an enlisted soldier instead of an officer," Glab asked out of what appeared to be simple curiosity. "You have fought in countless campaigns and come out victorious each time. You command the respect of the crew you serve alongside. Even its Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker seemes willing to follow your orders."

"The reason I am not an officer yet is because I haven't started my college education just yet," Naruto informed her. "As for the respect I command from the crew, it is because I respect them as my equals. Never as their superior."

"I see," Glab mumbled to herself. "I believe you have a bright future ahead of you, Command Sergeant Major Uzumaki. In any case," she handed him a series of sheets of paper with various check marks on them. "These are the results of your inspection. I'd like you to deliver a copy to Captain Brannigan once you find him."

Naruto opened the door and personally escorted the two to their shuttle which was bound for the DOOP HQ on Earth. Thog placed a hand on his shoulder. "I look forward to working with you in the future, Naruto Uzumaki," she said before pounding her chest toward him.

Naruto mimiced her chest pound with one of his own. "And I look forward to working with you and the Amazonians in the future, Thog." The blond giant smiled before boarding the shuttle with Glab and taking off toward Earth.

As Naruto walked back to the Mess Hall, he was greeted by Six, who simply opted to walk beside him. "How did it do," she asked.

"I don't know 100% about what the result was," Naruto stated. "But it couldn't have been too bad if I got promoted to Command Sergeant Major." Six's eyes widened in shock. "They started off by talking to me about me and how the crew respects me in spite of not being their Captain. They followed it up with a few words about how flawless the ship's inspection was and how well-maintained our uniforms are. Overall, I'd say we passed with flying colors."

"That's amazing news," Six stated with a smile.

"They were also surprised I'm not the Captain of my own ship yet," Naruto added in.

"I would be too if I hadn't known you as long as I have," Six admitted. "You already have their loyalty and their respect."

Naruto nodded as they reached the Mess Hall, where the entire crew was still gathered. Eager or nervous about the result of the inspection. Naruto stood up on top of the table and looked over his comrades and crew. "You've all worked hard getting the ship up to regs today. Well, that hard work...paid off! We passed the inspection!"

Everyone began to hop around, cheer, and even hug the person beside them, but Naruto wasn't done. "President Glab said so herself. This ship passed the ship's inspection flawlessly! Something no other ship in the entire fleet could accomplish!" The cheers coming from the crew only grew louder. "Be proud! Because from now on, this is the kind of inspections I will expect from now on! The Nimbus will be the ship infamous among the fleet to have flawless inspections! We will be an example to the other ships and their crews as to what is acceptable!"

"Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to," the crew began to chant. Even Six and Kif were so moved that they too began to chant their blond friend's name.

"Alright. Alright," Naruto waved them down. "Settle down. Settle down." The cheering began to die down until only silence remained. "For now, let's get back to our posts. When we hit our next port, that's when I'm taking you all out for a round of drinks. On me!" The crowd of crewmen began to cheer before they all left to go to their stations. "Kif, my friend," Naruto called out, catching the Amphibiosan's attention.

"What can I do for you, Naruto," Kif asked.

Naruto pulled out a photo copy of the inspection documents before handing them to Kif. "President Glab asked for a copy of the inspection results to be sent to Zapp's office. I'll keep the originals in my quarters. Alright, Kif?"

"Yes, sir," Kif said, saluting Naruto before heading off to slip the copies in Zapp's inbox.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Six headed to their shared quarters. Upon reaching their room, Naruto fell down onto the bed and released a pent up sigh of contentment. Zapp may have almost ruined their chances at passing the inspection, but the crew's respect for him outweighed their need to follow their Captain's insane orders. Something he was thankful for otherwise they may not have been able to pass the inspection.

Six smiled as her Master tried to relax after such a long day's work. Today had been slightly more stressful than she initially imagined. Naruto must have been feeling it even harder to deal with when the ship looked like it had been hit by a natural disaster. She looked up at the clock and noticed the ungodly hour it was right now. She quietly removed her clothing and placed the dirty clothes in the nearby hamper before crawling into bed beside Naruto.

Her flawless breasts bounced with each movement until she laid beside Naruto. She held him in her arms, pressing her busom into his back as she listened to him breathing in and out at a slow and steady pace. She could feel his heart beat sync up with hers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep to the lullaby of their two hearts beating together as one. The worst had already come and gone. Now, all there was to do was relax until The Nimbus was called into action again.


	4. First Semester at Mars University

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, or Tripping the Rift.**

**Author's Note: I thank each and every one of you for your reviews. The fates that you wish for Zapp are all incredibly funny. I mean, Hobo Zapp, Zapp serving under Naruto (Or even funnier...serving as Kif's assistant), Zapp getting reinstated to the rank of Captain with an old, run-down ship run by a skeleton crew as the only vessel willing to have him on board and never to see another 'glorious' campaign for the remainder of his career. Keep the ideas coming.**

Chapter Four: First Semester At Mars University: First Step on the Path to Destiny

Thanks to their superb inspection grade, DOOP Headquarters gave the crew of the Nimbus a 16-week long paid vacation. As promised, Naruto had personally paid for the crew's first round of drinks at a bar sitting on the space station the Nimbus was docked at for mandatory upgrades to the ship's software, hardware, and overall design.

Zapp had gotten so completely drunk that he wound up propositioning a transvestite prostitute and disappeared with him...her...whatever he/she was...to a seedy hotel. Kif, thankfully, decided not to drink and opted to hang out with Private Buckley, each taking turns in talking about their lives before the military.

Six and Naruto opted to sleep off their buzz in a local hotel with great reputation among military personelle. The following morning, Naruto and Six told Kif and Buckley that they were planning on using this free time to attend Mars University for a semester. The two wished them luck as the crew saw them board the first shuttle to Mars.

After a couple of hours flight, Six and Naruto had finally landed in front of Mars University. The campus was packed with students armed with books and other school supplies waiting for the chance to apply to the classes they wanted to attend. There were three seperate lines for potential students to wait in until their turn to enroll in the classes they wanted to attend.

The first line was marked by a sign that read 'A-L', a second line had 'M-Y', and the third line had 'Z', which appeared to only have aliens. Naruto and Six both suspected that the students were being sorted by their last names because of this. Because she was a cyborg, when the admittance office asked Six for her last name, she applied under the name Six Nine. The two proceeded to stand in line, waiting for their turn to enroll.

The line went by quickly and Six was the first to apply for her classes. After she had picked out her classes, Naruto was next to choose his. His first class was 20th Century History followed by Galactic History 101, Sociology 101, and Psychology 101. Six had taken Introduction to Biology I and Intro to Biology I Lab followed by Introduction to Robotics 101, Advanced Chemestry 101, and Artificial Intelligence: Advanced Principles and Theories.

As soon as Six had shown her schedule to Naruto, he just shook his head and chuckled to himself. It was only natural for Six to want to challenge herself by taking several difficult classes over the length of their temporary stay at Mars University.

On the first day of classes, Naruto discovered that Fry and Amy were in his 20th Century History class along with a strange monkey wearing a bowler hat with the ability to talk. Somehow, even though Fry was from the 20th Century, he was so stupid that he forgot that the television was invented in that century.

Time passed quickly at the university. Naruto and Six had both gotten good grades through the mid-term test with Six having a slightly higher GPA than Naruto did due in large part to the Memory Slot upgrade, allowing her to store up to 3 zennobytes of data in her memory bank. Originally, she had been installed with a 100 gigabyte Memory Card that contained every piece of knowledge a sexbot would need to know in order to please his/her Owner.

Thanks to this upgrade, any and all information she learned, whether through being taught, actually reading a book, or downloading files on the subject in question, she would easily be able to recall at any point in the future. The primary reason she didn't download the information directly from the internet is because of more than a few reasons.

Firstly, the files she could download from the internet could have a serious virus buried in their coding. Normally, these viruses could be detected and eliminated quickly by her firewall, but even her firewall wasn't a 100% guarantee that she could get rid of the virus. The second reason is quite simple: hackers. It would be easy enough for a hacker to attack her firewall with a false virus, diverting her attention long enough for him to take control of her and use her as his own personal sex doll. Not gonna happen. The final reason was simply because the information could be completely unreliable. There were, contrary to popular belief, idiots who could access the internet and upload files filled to the brim with useless, pointless, and false information for other idiots to download. Sure, other reasons existed, but those were the top three that kept her from downloading any information from the internet.

As soon as they met back up for lunch in their shared co-ed dorm room, Six would start to make dinner as she recounted how her day went by so far. It was usually a good day until some random guy who thought they could pull a Zapp Brannigan would try to seduce her. Depending on what happened after being rejected by Six would determine how bad things had gotten. Usually, most guys could take a hint and would leave her be, but guys who tried to get frisky usually ended up in the nurse's office with pulverized testicals and speaking an octave higher than normal.

After Six finished, Naruto would jump in about how his day went. Nothing really earthshattering ever occured. Fry would make himself look like an idiot in their shared history class. The seemingly intelligent monkey would get the answer correct. Women would swoon over said monkey, often calling him cute or giving him their numbers for study dates. The remainder of his classes would proceed normally until the teacher brought up a pop quiz or a surprise test.

After dinner, Naruto would wash the dishes before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he walked out of the bathroom, Six would be laying down on top of the covers completely naked. Normally, he was used to seeing Six like this. Even on the ship, when they were about to sleep, Six would always go to bed naked. But something about tonight felt...different, for some reason. Naruto froze in the middle of the room and his eyes began to take in the sight. Six had perky breasts that bounced even as she breathed. His eyes then moved lower to her toned stomach until they landed on her flower.

The carpet matched the drapes, as some would say. It was neatly trimmed instead of completely shaven like she used to have it when they first met.

_Flashback..._

_Zapp had brought the men to a fairly large planet after their suicidal campaign against the Killbots of the Auctlian system to celebrate his victory. At that time, Naruto was only a Sergeant and a fairly shy individual as far as the topic of sex was concerned. In what Naruto would describe as Zapp's only act of kindness, in spite of the good Captain being completely shit faced at the time, the Captain of The Nimbus had taken him to a brothel to finally earn the right to burn his V-Card._

_Woman after woman displayed themselves to him, but Naruto tended to shy away. After dismissing about sixteen of the brothel's finest, she appeared. Her hair was a perfect shade of violet and her eyes were as blue as the skies on Earth. Her physique was flawless and she was probably the most evenly proportioned of the women he'd seen so far. She wore stars over her nipples and a black thong. When she smiled and winked at him, Zapp had paid the money for him to 'get to know her' before letting her take him to a private room._

_Once they were inside, she took the stars off and her perfect pink nipples and areola stiffened with the slightly cold breeze that wafted in through the air conditioner. "Six," she said simply. Naruto looked at her oddly, causing her to giggle. "My name. It's Six. I'm a cyborg. Human body. Robot brain and nervous system."_

"_Oh," he said a bit stupidly. "Sorry. My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_It suits you," Six said as she slipped off her panties, displaying a cleanly shaved crotch. "Why did you become a soldier?"_

"_A lot of reasons, I guess," Naruto said shyly. "I get to see other planets. Meet different alien species. But I've always felt a bit...strange. Even though I'm achieving my dreams one planet at a time, I feel like I haven't begun to find my purpose in life. The reason I exist."_

"_The reason I exist is to comfort and please my Master or those who my Master allows," Six admitted._

_Naruto looked deep into her sky blue eyes. "But is that what you want to do for the rest of your life?" Six bit her lip before shaking her head negative. "Then what do you want to do with your life?"_

"_I want to live," she said sadly. "I want to see everything this life has to offer. To learn about more than just how to satisfy others." She shook her head though, as if shaking her mind free of such thoughts. "But I'll never be free. So long as my Master holds the key, I'll never know what it feels like to live."_

_Naruto placed his hand on Six's shoulder, causing her to look up at him. His eyes burned with vigor and his smile gave her this warm feeling deep within her chest. "Never give up on your dreams," he told her. "So long as you never give up on your dreams, hope will continue to exist. And as long as there is hope, there is a chance for your dreams to come true."_

_Six giggled to herself before laughter came forth from her lips. Once her fit of laughter had seemingly stopped, she looked back at Naruto with a sensual smile. "And here I am planning on comforting you," she said. "Instead, I find the tables turned on me."_

"_Sorry about that," Naruto said before sheepishly scratching the back of his head._

"_Don't be sorry, Naruto," Six said with a genuine smile. "You have an incredible gift for comforting others. However, your Captain paid my Master already and it wouldn't be right to not make sure that his money doesn't go to waste." She sauntered over to him._

"_You really don't have to," he said with a slight stutter. _(Mini AN: I will NOT be typing his stutter or anyone's stutter. It's really tough for me to do properly.)

"_It's not that I have to do this," Six said as she began to disrobe the soldier in front of her within a couple of seconds. "For once in my life, I actually want to do this. You gave me hope when I had resigned myself to being forced to do this as my only reason to exist."_

Warning: Lemon

_Once Naruto was fully stripped down, Six stepped back slightly and began to inspect him. He was a muscular man, but not overly so. His body also bore several scars from the campaigns he managed to survive. He had the body of a trained athlete. As her eyes wandered from his chest to his crotch, she felt herself smile when she noticed his arousal toward her. A sense of peace flowed through her body as she began to estimate his arousal's length and girth to be around eight inches long and two inches in circumference._

_She did make a note of one thing, though. He was definitely the most well-endowed man she'd ever been with and that was saying something._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and actually jumped up high enough to wrap her legs around his hips. His arousal was just touching her own damp entrance. "Relax, Naruto. Let me start things off. Afterwards, if you still have the energy, I'll let you take over."_

_As she lowered herself onto his arousal, she found that she was having a bit of trouble fitting. She took a deep breath and pushed herself down slowly, erotic moans coming from the two of them until she felt his penis touching her cervix just as she finished engulfing him. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw something she did not quite understand within them._

_Adoration._

_Without warning, she began to kiss him, catching him off guard and causing him to land on his back on the Queen-sized bed in the room. Their tongues wrestled with one another for dominance. As soon as she forcibly removed herself from the kiss, she hovered over him with a smirk before pushing herself up and down on his shaft. Moans of exstacy flew from their lips until she initiated yet another lustful kiss._

_For a virgin, his ability to endure and not release his seed into her was amazing. Normally, the men she'd been with would have given into the pleasure by now. The fact that she could feel herself coming closer to her own climax was all the more impressive in her mind._

_She continued to gyrate her hips as he instinctively began to thrust to meet her pace. "I'm almost there," she moaned as a fresh wave of plesure flew through her body. "Do it. Cum inside me."_

_Naruto had decided that he would initiate this kiss. He took his hand against the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As they kissed, he continued to thrust until he felt the sensation in his loins give out. With a powerful thrust, Naruto released his seed into her. Her eyes widened as she felt his seed fill her up. He thrust again, sending a fresh and powerful wave of pleasure into her as even more of his sperm was unloaded into her._

_She fell from her seat on his still erect member with a thick pop as her pussy began to ooze with the overflow from his first ejaculation. They simply chose to lay there breathing deeply as they tried to regain their energy and their breath. Six, laying next to him, looked over at him at the same time he looked over to her and a heart-melting smile appeared on her face._

"_You know," she said before trying to gulp down a pair of deep breaths, "You're the first man to ever make me work so hard."_

"_Really," Naruto asked._

"_Really," she replied honestly. "Most don't last more than two minutes before they cum. You lasted seven and I enjoyed every second of it."_

"_So did I," Naruto stated as his heavy breathing slowed down until he was breathing normally._

_Six smiled when he stood back up and began to stretch, popping several joints in his back, shoulders, and neck. Looking down, she could see he was still incredibly stiff. "Looks like you can go another round," she said happily. "I did say I would let you take over, so feel free to do whatever you want to me. My body is at your command, Master."_

_Naruto blushed heavily and he felt his body move on its own. As he approached her, he readied himself at her vagina once more before slowly sliding himself in. Once his length was halfway in, he began to thrust into her. Six was still feeling mildly more sensitive after her first orgasm was gifted to her by this man who filled her heart with hope for a chance to chase her dreams. Each thrust felt like a mini-orgasm to her. He took one of her long, shaply legs and placed it on his shoulder before turning her on her side and continuing to thrust into her. She could feel her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head with each new wave of pleasure and exstacy that flowed through her body._

_With each thrust he delivered, he found himself seemingly renewed with energy. Her moans fueled the fire in his loins and the fire was begging to be quenched. After about ten more minutes, he could feel himself losing control. "Six," Naruto ground out as he fought to continue thrusting for another few minutes. "I'm almost there."_

"_So am I," she told him. Over the period of time he'd been quite literally fucking her brains out, she'd orgasmed at least five times and only lost consciousness once about halfway through. Never before had she felt so alive. So wanted._

_So unconditionally loved and satisfied._

_Within seconds of her response, he couldn't hold back any more and came inside of her once again. Thick ropes of his sperm flooded her womb and she could feel each and every twitch his member gave off within her and every time a rope of sperm touched her uterus. With the last bit of energy spent, his knees buckled and he landed beside her, his now flacid member still inside of her._

_His vision was a bit hazy, but he could clearly make out Six's beautiful smile through her now glowing complexion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought herself closer to him. Her magnificent, natural breasts were pressed against his chest and their legs were still intertwined with one another. She laid her own head on his chest and discovered that his body was an amazing pillow._

_His body felt so warm against her. Like his body naturally radiated a feeling of warmth, safety, and pure love. He possessed a unique personality that made you want to believe in him...in his words. All-in-all, he was everything a woman could ever wish for in the man of their dreams. He would make any woman he married feel like a goddess and she was lucky to have spent even so little time as this with him._

Warning: End of Lemon

_The two had spent the night in Six's room, but the time came that he had to leave the following morning. Before he left, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a grateful smile. "Naruto," she said, pausing briefly to think over her next words. "The time I've spent in your company last night was the first time I've ever felt so alive and wanted. So I want you to know that...I'll believe in you. I won't give up on my dreams. I will never be able to repay your kindess toward me, but I want you to promise me you'll tell me when you've found your purpose in life and that you'll never forget about me."_

_Naruto nodded. "I promise, Six. I always dreamed that my first time would be with the woman I was going to marry, but I want you to know that I don't regret having my virginity taken by an amazing woman like you."_

_Naruto left the brothel and met up with the rest of the crew on the ship. Zapp, finally sobered up, had completely forgotten he'd paid for Naruto's first sexual experience and went back to being the guy everyone hated with a fiery passion. However, over the next couple of days, Naruto hadn't been able to sleep well. After the fifth night of poor sleep, he decided to go see Six at the brothel in secret._

_As he approached the brothel, he could hear the sound of flesh striking flesh and the sound of a woman's pained cry. Naruto ran down the street and into the alley behind the brothel and saw Six laying on the ground, covered in bruises with blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. She glared defiantly at the fat man who ran the brothel._

"_You want out," he growled, his black eyes narrowed in a hateful glare. "You refuse to service any more customers, then have the gall to ask for your freedom?! You belong to me!" He pulled out a small remote-looking device and pressed the red button._

_Six's back arched in pain as her screams echoed through the night. "You will obey ME!" He pressed the button again, sending more pain through her body. "You're not human! You are property! Now get up and get back to your room!"_

"_Fuck you," Six spat out, a glob of blood sent flying from her mouth and striking his cheek._

_He glared at her even harder than before. Cracking his knuckles, he stormed toward her menacingly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit until you're little more than a willing cum dumpster for my clients."_

_Six closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come at a moment's notice. After a few seconds, she could hear the pained cries of her abuser. It was too dark to see anything and her vision was already swimming from the combination of being electrocuted and slapped into a brick wall. The sound of snapping bones and his sharp screams made her flinch. Moments passed and all of his screams were finally silent._

_Daring to look up, she saw the last person she ever expected to see._

_There, wearing a pair of blue jeans, black combat boots, and an orange shirt, was Naruto Uzumaki. His fists were covered in blood and his breathing was heavy. He kicked a fat lump that grunted before rolling over on his back to reveal the owner of the brothel she worked at._

"_If I ever, and I mean EVER, see you hit a woman again, I will have you arrested and you will spend the rest of your miserable life in jail as some muscular thug's bitch," he said harshly. "Got it?!"_

_The fat man wimpered and sobbed._

_Naruto carefully walked over to where Six was laying before kneeling down until he was at eye level with her. He frowned sadly as he looked at her appearance. Thankfully, she only suffered from superficial wounds that would heal without any scars or disfigurements. "Are you alright," he asked her._

_Six felt tears run down her cheeks before she wrapped him up in a warm embrace. "You came," she cried into his shoulder. "Just like I knew you would."_

_Naruto felt tears begin to well up in his own eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," he whispered in her ear._

"_You gave me hope," she remembered. "Hope that I could be free." She carefully removed herself from her embrace with Naruto before stumbling toward the brothel owner who had finally succumbed to the pain of having his legs and arms broken followed by being beaten quite savagely. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a single key on a keyring and a three number combination on a piece of paper._

_Naruto walked over to the remote that had fallen to the ground after he sucker punched the fat brothel owner before crushing it under heel. The two then walked up to the brothel owner's office, opening the door with the key and using the combination on the combination lock safe._

_Once the safe was open, Six grabbed a laptop and began to scroll through several files. One file was labeled Sex Cyborg Six. Upon opening it, she noticed that it was a registration form to legally register the brothel owner as her Master. Fortunately, the fat bastard had completely forgotten to submit it to the company he bought her from. Six bit her lip and looked up at Naruto._

"_This is the only way I'll ever be free from this place," she mentioned. "If he had submitted it to the company, then I would never be able to escape since he would have my GPS Locator Code that would have been sent to him from the company. Thankfully, he didn't. The only way I can be free is to submit this form in someone else's name. I was wondering...if you would be willing to be my new Master."_

"_Why would you want someone like me to be your new Master," Naruto asked her._

"_Because you're different from any other man I've ever known," she told him. "You have a kind heart, you think of others before yourself, and because...I trust you. I trust you with my life."_

_End Flashback..._

From that day on, Six had become his assistant, his lover, his best friend, and his most faithful companion that he could rely on to do anything he asked of her. She looked at him oddly.

"Are you alright," Six asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Just thinking back to the first time I've seen you in that position when we first met."

Six smiled warmly. "I see." She would never let him know, but seeing him in this state of undress had brought back to her those same memories of their first encounted.

Something had changed between them since the day they first met and today as they sat in the dorm room sharing a bed as had been something they'd done since day one with one another. Sex with Six wasn't as casual as it had started out. There was more to it. Something deeper that he didn't quite understand entirely.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life, Six," Naruto said as he crawled into their shared bed.

Six wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Being on this journey of self-discovery has never made me feel more alive, but the only thing that makes me feel more alive is whenever I'm with you," she told him.

The weeks following mid-term had gotten a lot more difficult concerning their studies, but they pushed through it. During his 20th Century History finals, Geunter, the monkey who wore a bowler hat all the time, appeared to have a nervous breakdown that resulted in his paper being covered in feces and scribbles of bananas. Naruto, by the end of class, had finished his test and got a solid score of 86...a B, setting his final GPA for the class at a pleasant 3.45 for the semester.

As he finished the last of his finals, he and Six decided to watch the regatta between the different Greek Fraternities, including Epsilon Rho Rho, the Robot Fraternity. Casually, Naruto approached a group of students who were gambling on who the winner of the race would be. So far, between all of the teachers and students, almost 1 million dollars had been raised with nobody betting on Robot House. Naruto smirked and walked over to the area near where Robot House was setting up their black rubber raft turned into a motor boat.

"Yo, Bender," Naruto whispered, catching the fire-belching robot's attention. "News on the illegal betting pool has nobody betting on you guys winning the race."

Bender looked at the young man with a blank look. "Yeah. So?"

"So, the winner of the betting pool will win just over $1,000,000," Naruto said, jabbing his elbow into the robot's side. "I plan on betting $100 on Robot House to win the race. If you win the race, I'll split the pot between us 80% for me and 20% for you."

"Give me 30% and we've got a deal," Bender said, extending his cold metalic hand. Naruto shook the robot's hand and walked back to the betting pool.

"Put me in for $100 on Robot House to win," Naruto said, getting almost everyone nearby who heard to laugh. They thought it was easy money and took the bet. Later on, just as it looked like the rich kid's fraternity was about to win, the four members of Robot House walked to shore while wearing their regatta.

Dean Vernon looked absolutely livid as he decared Robot House the winner. Naruto walked up to the betting pool, took the suitcase filled with $1,200,000 before walking over to Bender and handing him a solid $360,000 while he kept the remaining $840,000 to split with Six and deposit into their accounts at a later date.

With their first step toward the Officer's Test passed, Naruto and Six took the next shuttle to the station where The Nimbus was docked. As the two slept in Naruto's renovated quarters, the two would have dreams of a future spent together. Sadly, as all dreams often do, the pair would never be able to recall the greatest dream they ever shared.


	5. When Omicronians Attack

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, or Tripping the Rift.**

Chapter Five: When Omicronians Attack: How TV Saved Our Lives

Today was supposed to be an amazing day. It was Labor Day weekend and everyone was supposed to have a 3-Day weekend. Unfortunately, Captain Zapp Brannigan, who launched a completely one-sided campaign against the Pacifists in the Ghandi Nebula, was being awarded a new medal by President McNeal for his valiant efforts. Without him at the helm of the ship, the crew of The Nimbus had been forced to remain aboard their ship instead of going on Shore Leave. Thankfully, Naruto had been designated as the Commanding Officer while Zapp was on Earth.

To help keep the morale of the troops aboard The Nimbus high, Naruto, Six, and Kif had decided to make lunch today. On the grill in the Mess Hall, the trio had been busy cooking hamburgers, hot dogs, turkey dogs, and other assorted snacks while their comrades-in-arms chatted away happily among one another watching sports or any news station that wasn't broadcasting Zapp's awards ceremony to see how things were on Earth.

Rock music from the 1990's through the 2020's was playing across the radio for those who wanted to listen and hang out. Without warning, the music cut out and the TV's flipped to one station coming from Earth.

"Once again, today's winning Lotto number was four," called overly-joyful TV personality Linda van Schoonhoven. "In other news, alien saucers continue to rain destruction upon Earth." By now, everyone's attention was on the televisions. "We now go live to an emergency address by Earth President McNeal."

"Gentlemen, our course is clear," said President McNeal, sporting a dark blue suit with a light blue dress shirt and dark red tie. "The time has come to knuckle under. To get down on all fours and really lick boot. Give our alien masters whatever they want and..."

The signal was cut off by an incoming signal from the mothership. A large mustard yellow alien with three dark yellow horns atop his head and reptilian eyes appeared wearing a red cape in front of several other aliens who looked like him. "People of Earth," he started his speech. "I am Lrrr of the planet Omocron Persei 8." He tapped the microphone in front of him before looking off to the side a bit. "Is this thing on?" He apparantly got a nod because he turned back to address the people of Earth once more. "Now then. We want the one you call McNeal. Give us McNeal or we will lay waste to your cities with our Anti-Monument Laser. We demand McNeal!"

The feed then cut back to President McNeal, who was looking incredibly uneasy. "As I was saying. Mankind would sooner perish than cowtow to outrageous alien demands for this...McNeal. Whoever he is. Am I right?"

The people around him began to whisper and murmur to one another. "And now, the man who will lead us in our proud stuggle for freedom. Fresh from his bloody triumph over the Pacifists of the Ghandi Nebula. 25 Star General Zapp Brannigan!"

As Zapp got on stage, he looked that calm, confident cocky that told his crew that this would be another suicide mission. "Call me cocky, but if there's an alien out there I can't kill, I haven't met him and killed him yet. But I can't go it alone. That's why I'm ordering every available ship to report for duty. And anyone without a ship should secure a weapon and fire wildly into the air!"

Naruto sighed and slammed his fist against a big red button beside the grill. Sirens were flaring to life and the alarm bells were ringing. The men and women of The Nimbus groaned while Naruto held up his hands. "I understand how you feel right now, but Earth is under heavy attack by the Omicronian Fleet and it is our duty to see to Earth's defense! Everyone suit up in uniform and make your way to your posts! This is not a drill or a one-sided battle like the one against the Pacifists!"

The crew saluted Naruto and jogged to their dorms to suit up.

"Since this is an emergency, all robots will have their Patriotism Circuits activated." He pressed a button. "Now, while I would normally be at your side during this battle, I alone have been tasked with the duty to protect President McNeal from any possible invasion force sent to capture him. Rather, Command Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki will be directing all of you through this battle with battle plans I've drawn up myself."

New New York, United States of America, Earth

In the living room of the Planet Express Delivery company, Leela, Fry, Amy, and Bender had taken this last bit of news somewhat differently. "Who's this Command Sergeant Major Zapp Brannigan's talking about," Amy asked with a bit of curiosity.

"We've actually met him before," Leela recalled. "He's actually a pretty nice guy, from what I remember about him. He was on the Titanic with us with his assistant Six."

Amy closed her eyes and fought to remember before opening her eyes again in revelation. "You mean that blond guy who saved all three of our bacons when he called Fry a poligamist?" Leela nodded. "He was really handsome. I wonder if he's single."

Leela rolled her eye. "I thought you were seeing that green guy who carried you to the escape pod."

"Kif," Amy asked, earning a nod from the cyclops. "We haven't talked all that much since the Titanic incident. I'm beginning to think he's not into me at all."

"Regardless, I think I might actually be thankful for once that Zapp's not going to be on The Nimbus this time around," Leela openly admitted. "Let's go."

Later on The Nimbus...

All of the available personelle, civilian and military alike, were all standing in the hanger of The Nimbus. Naruto was walking up to where everyone could see him with Kif following behind him. "Today, we've all been drafted into service to protect Earth from the Omicronians on Labor Day. Believe me. There's nothing I'd rather be doing than sitting at home or on the beach with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other."

Everyone seemed to get a good chuckle out of that statement. "Normally, this is the part where Zapp says something about you dying together. However, dying is something none of us will be doing any time soon if I have anything to say about it. Right now, we're out numbered by the Omicronians, but numbers don't make winners or losers! Many times in Earth's history have wars been fought where we have had fewer soldiers than our enemies, but we've come out victorious every single time and today will be no different!"

Cheers rang out across the assembled group and Naruto's eyes landed on Leela and the Planet Express crew. He smiled and walked over to Leela. "I see we have some experienced pilots and captains among our ranks," he said. "I'm glad to see you here, Miss Leela. From personal experience, I've seen what you can do, so I'd like to ask you to take command of a small group and lead them into combat."

Leela blushed a bit and looked down before steeling her nerves. "Yes, sir," she said with a salute, but Naruto waved it off.

"As of now, we aren't your superiors," he told the group. "We are your comrades in this fight. I want all of you to be able to call me Naruto. Never sir. Understood?"

Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces. Leela noticed for the first time that Naruto had incredible charisma to take control of such a large, unorganized group of people such as them. More than a few of the women in the group were sporting blushes of their own. His smile was infectious, but the kind she wouldn't mind catching once in a while. And when he spoke, it wasn't just with authority. There was a kindness to his voice that inspired others.

"If everyone will follow me," Naruto spoke. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." A few moments later and they were in one of the ship's empty barracks filled with bunk beds and lockers. "These are the sleeping quarters. We'll have one room designated for females and one for males. Guys, your dorm supervisor is Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker. He'll show you to the men's latrines and showers. Ladies, your dorm supervisor is my assistant, Specialist Six. She'll have the same duties for you as Kif does for the men. Once we've seen the battle plans, I'll give you all a moment to unpack your things and get settled in. Do not be afraid to ask any member of the crew a question. If anyone gives you trouble, come to either Six, Kif, or myself and we'll do our best to help you out. Now, it's time for the debriefing."

Within a matter of moments, everyone was wearing uniforms and gathered in the 'war room' where a large map showing several points of attack were drawn. "Right now, we're tracking every Omicronian ship around Earth's orbit and we have our signal translators tracking the signals of the smaller ships to the mothership's location. Once we have discovered where the mothership is, we will begin our initial attack. With this initial attack, we will gague the enemies defenses and try to find strategic points of attack where we can deal the most damage. If, however, our attack fails, I will order a full retreat back to Earth so we can come up with a better plan of attack. I will not allow Earth to fall to enemy hands."

Naruto sighed sadly. "However, as is the truth of a battle like this, there is a chance that some of you may die on this mission. I pray that it doesn't happen, but if it does, I will make sure you are given a military funeral with full honors and your names will be inscribed on a plaque that will be placed on the Fallen Warrior's Memorial on the Moon."

Everyone nodded solemnly, but were thankful that the Command Sergeant Major was doing everything he could to take care of them. Some had never even seen war unless a television documentary about one was on. "Let's forget about all that for now. Since we are at war, I will be making each and every one of you go through the same PT routine as the other members of this crew go through. PT will be held three times a week. The first time will be to see where your personal fitness level is. If you do poorly, I will expect you to do better the next time. If you already do well, I will expect you to maintain or even surpass where you were during PT."

Fry raised his hand. "What's PT stand for?"

"Physical Training," Naruto replied. "You'll be running, doing push-ups, pull-ups, and crunches on PT days. Whether or not you continue with your PT after this is over with is up to each individual, though I do hope some of you do decide to continue with it."

"Oh," Fry said before lowering his hand.

"Right now, that's about as much information as I have available to me," Naruto addressed the group. "When I know more, I'll announce it over the intercom."

This time, Bender raised his hand. "You aren't planning to send all of the robots out first, are you," he asked with a hint of skepticism.

Naruto simply shook his head negative. "Not at all, Bender. This is not a suicide mission and I will not be willingly sacrificing any lives. Robot, Human, or Alien." The CSM looked around at the group of people who were under his direct command via Zapp Brannigan. "If I was to be honest with you, I'd have hoped that President McNeal would have tried asking what the Omicronians want with him or whoever this possible other McNeal person might be before sending the Army against them, but that's why I'm not a politician. I'm no good with double talk and going back on my word."

This definitely lightened the mood in the room as several people were laughing as loud as possible. "Alright. That concludes this meeting. When we've drawn up a solid plan, we'll call everyone back here. For now, split up into groups. One with men and one with women." The people did as he asked relatively quickly. "Specialist Six. Fourth Lieutenant Kif. Escort your charges to their barracks. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my personal quarters. Your supervisors will bring you to me if you have any questions or need to discuss something with me."

As Six led the women to their designated barracks, Amy and Leela moved to the front to walk beside her. Six saw this and continued to walk as she spoke. "Can I help either of you with anything?"

Leela and Amy both nodded a bit hesitantly. "We don't know a lot about the Command Sergeant Major and were wondering if you could tell us more about him."

Six let the request mill around in her mind a bit before giving her response. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"I was wondering after seeing you two on the Titanic if you were dating," Amy asked.

Six was a bit knocked off kilter by the question, but answered it all the same. "Not really. He is my Master though."

This hit Leela and Amy like a ton of bricks as huge blushes ran across their cheeks. "Oh. I...didn't know you had that kind of relationship," Leela stuttered.

Six shook her head and giggled. "Not like that," she said. "You see...I'm a cyborg. Part human. Part robot. Legally, I'm supposed to be registered before I can even get a job so that whoever I'm registered to knows what upgrades I'll need to perform the job. In that way, Naruto is my Master. He's always been good to me since we've known each other. He's bought upgrade after upgrade for me until I could enlist in the Army under his direct command."

Leela's smile got a bit warmer having gotten to know both Naruto and Six a little bit better. "That's good to know," she said. "Not many people like him around, are there?"

Six giggled again. "He's definitely one of a kind," she said happily. "And I don't think I'll ever find a better man if I lived for over a thousand years." Six could feel her heart beat rise the more she told them about Naruto and a warmth filled her chest and cheeks.

It wasn't long before the women were in their barracks and settling themselves in. The next couple of days were a rough start. As it turned out, Leela and a majority of the women had run laps around the men. Of course, the men still performed somewhat admirably. They did much better than even they themselves expected, though a small part of them knew it was because they felt like Naruto was giving them his best so they needed to do at least that much for him. With no new updates from the signal translators, the first week passed somewhat smoothly.

The next day, Leela had requested an audience with him. Six nodded and took Leela to Naruto's room. When the door swung open, she was surprised at how much of a contrast there was between Zapp's room and the CSM's. While not as large as Zapp's room, Naruto's wasn't filled with pictures and statues of himself. It was actually somewhat empty. Naruto was sitting down with a couple of books at his side and a notepad under his wrist. In his hand he held a regular fountain pen like the kind you see at dollar stores.

"Naruto," she called.

Naruto looked up from his notes and smiled at Leela, causing her cheeks to blush a bit. "Have a seat, Leela," he said, pointing to one of the empty chairs across from him. "I'm doing a bit of homework from Mars University this semester. Online courses. How can I help you?"

Leela brushed a small strand of hair around her ear. "I wanted to come in and see if you heard anything about the mothership yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing yet, but they said they made a breakthrough with their signal and are tracking it through a series of satilites around the Earth. It could take a bit longer, but they said they're getting closer to finding the mothership's location." Leela sighed. She was hoping that they would have found the mothership by now. "How are Fry, Bender, and Amy getting used to things on The Nimbus?"

"They're doing pretty well considering the drastic shift from the way things were," Leela admitted. "I was actually surprised that Zapp's protecting President McNeal personally."

"That's because he's not," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "He's just using that as an excuse to not be on the ship should the Omicronians decide to attack this ship directly."

Leela narrowed her eyes, but not at Naruto. It was more of a dead panned look. "That sounds more like Zapp Brannigan."

"Tell me about it," Naruto joked. "If we win, he takes credit for the plan. If we lose, he lives long enough to talk about how he protected McNeal from a group of hostile aliens."

"How can you work with that wind bag," Leela asked.

"It's not easy," Naruto stated. "I've considered everything from mutiny to murder, but in the end, I just force myself to smile and try and keep as many people as I can alive from his stupidity. He couldn't even be bothered to greet the inspectors when The Nimbus and her crew were up for inspection."

Leela's eyes widened as she rested her arms on the table. "No way," she said. Naruto nodded. "How can he get away with that?"

"25 Star General and winner of some of the most one-sided campaigns against foes anyone could beat," Naruto told her. "President Glab and Thog of the Amazonians were a bit miffed, but I filled in for him well enough that it got me a promotion. They might even be considering putting me up for Captaincy of a ship and crew of my own in the future."

Leela's eye softened and her blush returned. "You do deserve it," she stated. "I mean, if you can rally together a rag-tag group like this and get them to follow your every order, you deserve no less than the rank of Captain."

"Thanks, Leela," he told her. "That means a lot coming from someone like you."

"And you're already a better Captain than Zapp," she said flippantly. "You haven't asked to have sex with me yet and Zapp would have already tried five times a day at the very least."

Naruto laughed. "Well, you are a beautiful woman, Leela," Naruto offered. "You're strong. Brave. Smart. I'm actually surprised you're still single."

Leela's blush only brightened with every compliment. "It means a lot to hear someone say that," she said. "Most people think it's weird having only one eye, so I don't exactly go out a lot."

"Meh," Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "One eye. Two eyes. Four eyes. As long as you don't have six eyes, hairy arms and legs, and the urge to lay your eggs in my stomach and lower intestine until they hatch, I don't really have a 'type'."

For once, Leela actually felt a genuinely warm smile grace her lips followed closely by a giggle. "I guess," Leela said smoothly.

"Did you need anything else, Leela," Naruto asked. The cyclopian woman shook her head negative. "Then you're free to go back to your quarters. And I'll be sure to call you when we get any more news involving the Omicronian Fleet."

Leela walked out of the room. If she were to be honest with herself, she was kind of hoping Naruto would ask her to sleep with him...or at least that he would ask her out on a date after their victory/defeat, but she was incredibly thankful that he wasn't like that. A bit dense some times. She'd been laying it on a bit thick during their conversation and he barely batted an eyelash until it came to describing her with just a few short words. She felt like he honestly appreciated her as a person.

Leela would openly admit that Naruto was an attractive person. Combine that with his natural charisma and leadership skills and who wouldn't be interested in him? Maybe that's why she felt a fair attraction to him. With Zapp, all that happened between them was a moment where she actually pitied him and accidentally had sex with him. After that moment of weakness on her part, he continued to harrass her whenever they met. With Naruto, it was a lot different.

In that instant, she realized she had developed a crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing concrete like love just yet, but a crush like a cheerleader has on the captain of the football team during their high school years. Maybe if they both survived this, she would ask him out on a date soon.

The next day, Naruto's voice had echoed across the ship asking everyone to come to the war room. Once everyone was gathered, they took notice of the board with several new drawings and outlines across it. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's time. We've discovered the position of the Omicronian mothership." A small handful of people cheered. "As we speak, Specialist Six is patching us into their communication network. As per regulations, we will attempt to negotiate with their leader. If we are unable to negotiate, then we will commense our attack."

Six spun around in her chair. "Sir, should I begin to hail them?" Naruto nodded, getting her to type up a few things on the computer. A screen dropped down showing nothing but static. After a few seconds, Lrrr, leader of the Omicronians appeared.

"Who is this," he demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Mighty Lrrr, my name is Command Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki from Earth," Naruto introduced. "I wish to ask who this McNeal you need is before anything further can happen. The only McNeal the people of Earth know of is the President of Earth."

Lrrr reached into his cape and pulled out a picture of a somewhat attractive woman wearing a purple suit with a matching short skirt. "This is the McNeal we search for," Lrrr growled. "She is a single female lawyer, is promiscuous, and wears compellingly short garments!"

"Six, please search for single female lawyer McNeal," Naruto asked. Six complied. Within seconds, a second screen popped up with about a TV show called Single Female Lawyer. "According to our files, the woman you're searching for is known as Jenny McNeal of a popular TV show known as Single Female Lawyer. The season finalle aired just over a thousand years ago until some idiot spilled their drink on the console, interrupting the rest of the last episode." Fry looked around slightly nervously. "There are currently no copies available. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Lrrr grumbled to a female who looked similar to him wearing a purple cape before returning to the screen. "Is there any way to see this final episode of Single Female Lawyer?"

Six began to type up a few things before turning around and shaking her head. "Let me see something. I'll be right back with you, Lrrr." He walked over to the computer and began to type up a storm. Letters and words scrolled across the screen until Naruto was able to pull up a copy of the initial script in one pannel and some strange video viewing site on another. Typing in Single Female Lawyer into the video streaming site, a video popped up on screen. "According to our findings, we've been able to pull up a copy of the episode. In the early 2000s, the producer for Single Female Lawyer uploaded video copies as well as the original scripts for every episode of the series so that fans of the show could reenact it or see how it was meant to be viewed. Let me send you the web address for the scripts and the video. That way, you can reenact the episodes using Omicronians and make it into something that your people would enjoy."

Lrrr grumbled as both web sites popped up on his own screen. His eyes widened significantly as he played the video to ensure its authenticity and was surprised with the fact that it was the same episode he'd seen with Ndnd. "We are incredibly pleased with your findings. We shall stop laying waste to your planet and return to Omicron Persei 8. I...thank you for your patience in this somewhat embarrassing moment for us."

"It was simply a misunderstanding between ourselves and your people, Lrrr," Naruto stated. "There is much we can learn from one another and I will hope that our people will be able to call one another friend someday."

"Indeed," Lrrr stated. "Until that day, farewell."

With those parting words said, Lrrr and the Omicronian Fleet departed from Earth Space back to their homeworld. Naruto then began to contact Earth to inform them that negotiations were successful and the Omicronian threat was no more. The people of Earth and the people on the ship began to celebrate the bloodless victory brought on by Naruto.

As the Planet Express crew began to celebrate with one another, it became apparant why everyone looked up to Naruto and accepted the role he played as a leader and captain even when Zapp was the official captain. Naturally, Zapp took credit for the victory, calling the Omicronians cowards who were afraid of him once every Omicronian had 'fled'.

But even still, nothing could make them feel any better than knowing that nobody had died in battle. Leela walked up and clapped Naruto on the back. "That was a good job," she said. "How did you know about those web sites though?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, humans are incredibly adaptable. When something goes wrong, they will always find a way to make a contingency plan. So I asked myself what I would do if something that needed to be seen or something I wanted to be seen couldn't be viewed conventionally? Where would I put it so that someone would have easy access to it? The internet, of course! It was only a matter of time spent looking for the right keywords and everything just fell into place from there."

Leela blushed a bit. "That was still really amazing," she admitted. "I don't think anyone would have thought about doing that. Not even Zapp."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks a lot for the compliment, but I'm sure you and your crew could have thought of something similar."

With the festivities dying down, those who had been drafted had returned to their normal jobs. Naruto, Six, and Kif had all been congratulated by President Glab on finding a non-violent way to diffuse the situation with the Omicronians and Zapp had been reluctantly congratulated with his 'protection' of President McNeal, who immediately left office due in large part to his statement involving surrendering to the Omicronians.

"You did it again," Six said to Naruto as he laid face down on his bed while she straddled him while giving him what was turning out to be an amazing massage. "Another bloodless victory and you may have made a new ally with the Omicronian leader."

Naruto groaned. "I'm just happy that they were willing to listen to reason," he told her before releasing another moan. "If we'd actually tried to fight them, I have no doubt that we'd have suffered heavy casualties."

"Yes, and that's exactly what that wind bag would have done," Six replied, accidentally pressing too hard and causing pops to come from Naruto's spine and a pained grunt to escape his lips. She gasped before hanging her head down comically. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Six," he offered. "My back's always been a little stiff lately and I really needed that quick jab to my spine." Six just laid down on his back, pressing her breasts firmly into it as she just laid there with him. "Let's just get ready for tomorrow," he told her. "A new DOOP HQ is being introduced around Neutral Planet and we need to be there during the ceremony."

Six nodded before slowly falling asleep with Naruto in her arms. Tomorrow, however, would be a day that nobody would soon forget.


	6. A Dark Day For Zapp Brannigan

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, or Tripping the Rift.**

**Author's Note: I did change the timeline slightly, but nothing too badly. Normally, I'd have stuck to the timeline, but seeing as the visit to the Slurm Factory and the sewers in search for Nibbler aren't that neccessary or essential to the storyline, I think it's best to move forward with Brannigan, Begin Again.**

Chapter Six: A Dark Day For Zapp Brannigan, A Bright Day For Naruto Uzumaki

The following day, The Nimbus was floating over the new DOOP Headquarters by Neutral Planet. Zapp Brannigan was on the floor of the new headquarters with Naruto, Six, and Kif. Naruto was standing beside Thog, who had arrived as Amazonia's diplomatic representative. Recently, she'd been working on her speech pattern and improving her vocabulary so that other diplomats would understand her better.

"How is everything aboard Nimbus," she asked slightly more eloqently when compared to how she spoke during the inspection.

"Everything is going fairly well, Thog," he informed her. "We were luckily able to negotiate Earth's safety with the Omicronians the other day and Lrrr has even expressed some mild interest in having Omicron Persei 8 and the Omicronians as allies to DOOP to President Glab."

Thog smiled. "That's good news. Have you had any luck implimenting your idea for a multicultural crew on board Nimbus?"

"Partially," Naruto said. "A lot of the crew supports it and I'm just waiting for the proper time to explain it to President Glab in greater depth so that we can begin implimenting it on a trial basis to see how well it works out."

Thog held up her hand and turned to President Glab who was beginning to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. "Welcome to the ribbon cutting ceremony of the DOOP's magnificent new headquarters! A fitting home for an organization that has fostered peace around the universe. Even between the Insectoids and the Space Lizards!"

The spotlight fell on a brown Space Lizard who looked to be in the middle of devouring some creature with wings before spitting the Insectoid out and shaking its hand while it was still dazed.

"I can think of no better place for this center of diplomacy than here in orbit around the Neutral Planet," she declared. "What are your thoughts on this momentus occasion, your Neutralness?"

A grey being with no hair wearing bland grey clothes and an orange DOOP sash looked out among the crowd. "I have no strong feelings one way or the other," he boldly announced, receiving a round of applause.

"I hate these filthy Neutrals, Kif," Zapp said angrilly. "With enemies, you know where they stand. With neutrals, who knows?! It sickens me." Kif rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, Zapp called out. "Halt!"

Naruto turned around and spotted Leela, Fry, and Bender being detained by Zapp. "Leela! I do believe we've met," Zapp stated.

"He means you guys did it," Bender added on 'helpfully'.

"If you don't mind, we're here to deliver the scissors for the ribbon cutting," Leela said with a roll of her eye.

"Then you're under arrest," Zapp said before taking the giant scissors.

"What for," Leela asked.

"How do I know these scissors aren't part of some Neutral plot," Zapp demanded.

"But they're not even sharp," Leela explained. "Who could I possibly hurt with them?"

"The Yarn People of Nylar 4," Zapp said dramatically as he pointed toward three creatures made of pink yarn eating green slop and talking amongst one another in their own language. "So. A plan to assassinate a weird-looking alien with scissors. How very Neutral of you." He handed the scissors to Kif, who looked unsure about the whole thing.

"What," Leela asked skeptically.

"It was almost the perfect crime, but you forgot one thing," Zapp monologued. "Rock crushes scissors. But paper covers rock. And scissors cuts paper! Kif, we have a conundrum." Kif groaned to himself. "Search them for paper! And bring me a rock."

"Why," Kif asked in an exasperated manner.

Zapp chose to ignore the question. "So beautiful, yet so neutral," he growled before turning her around and laser cuffing her arms together. "Drag them to the ship!"

"And now, to cut the ribbon. The legendary DOOP Captain who just returned from a triumphant carpet bombing of Eden 7, Zapp Brannigan," President Glab declared, getting a round of applause. Her expression turned a bit worried when Zapp wasn't there.

Meanwhile on The Nimbus, Leela, Bender, and Fry were each handcuffed with their hands behind the back of a chair while Naruto and Six stood by the Captain's chair looking on with apathy. The trio were constant victims of Zapp's stupidity.

"What makes a man turn neutral," Zapp said as he walked over to Fry. "Lust for gold? Power?! Or were you just born with a heart full of neutrality?"

"Um, sir," Kif spoke up. "You're supposed to be cutting the ribbon right now."

"No matter," Zapp said. "I'll simply cut it from here with the ship's laser." With the press of a button, a consol with a lever popped up in front of Zapp.

"Sir, I don't think that's wise," Kif intruded after the giant laser popped out of the front of the ship.

"Kif," Zapp said. "If there's one thing I don't need, it's your 'I-don't-think-that's-wise' attitude." He then began to pull the lever down. Stun. Kill. Hyperdeath!

As Naruto saw the setting, he tried to move into action quickly, but before he could get close enough, Zapp had already fired the laser. He quickly sucker punched Zapp, distancing himself from the console before trying to override it. Six, in the mean time, had already begun to remove the handcuffs from Leela, Fry, and Bender before placing a pair on Zapp's wrists.

The damage was already done. The laser cut through the new headquarters like a hot knife through butter and the majority of the HQ was destroyed, jettisoning the room where all of the different aliens were down to Neutral Planet where it crashed harmlessly in an unoccupied area. Kif's mouth was wide open in shock while Zapp looked mildly stunned.

"Woopsie daisy," Zapp uttered from his position on the ground.

"Zapp Brannigan, you are officially under arrest for destroying DOOP's new headquarters and the attempted assassination of hundreds of DOOP dignitaries," Naruto declared. "Six. Kif. Place him in the brig. Once he's secured, we are moving to Neutral Planet on a rescue mission!"

The two saluted him before dragging Zapp's body to the brig. Naruto walked over to the captain's chair and pressed the intercom button. "Attention crew. This is Command Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki speaking. As of this moment, Zapp Brannigan has been relieved of his post and arrested. For now, I will be in command of this ship. All men are to report to their stations immediately! We're going down to Neutral Planet on a rescue mission to recover any survivors of Zapp's attempt to cut the ribbon to the new DOOP Headquarters with a Hyperdeath Laser. You have your orders!"

Naruto sighed before looking up to Leela, Fry, and Bender. "If it wouldn't be much trouble, could you assist us on this mission, Leela? I know Zapp's actions have left a bad taste in your mouth, but I'll need all the help I can get."

Leela saluted Naruto. "We'll be happy to help you out as best we can," she said firmly. Bender took up positon on the radar. Fry sat down on the radio as he used it to listen for any distress signal from the planet. Leela was sitting alongside Kif acting as the pilot and navigator for The Nimbus.

"Bender," Naruto called out from the Captain's chair. "Any signs of the wreckage?"

"None yet," Bender declared as he kept his eyes on the radar screen.

"Fry, any signals coming in over the DOOP Emergency Beacon bandwidth," Naruto asked, causing Fry to turn around and salute him.

"Nothing so far," he said, but it wasn't long before a static-like signal began to pass through the frequency. "Wait! We're getting something, but it's really weak!"

"I've got a blip on the radar, but it's still a bit off from our position," Bender replied.

"Leela. Kif. Bring us closer to Neutral Planet. We might be able to get stronger signals then," he ordered.

"Yes, Captain," called Leela and Kif together.

Naruto pressed a button on the arm of the chair. "Six, how's our prisoner holding up?"

He could hear her sigh. "He's already tried to seduce me into letting him free twice," she replied. "Permission to shoot him?"

"Denied for now," Naruto responded. "If he actually manages to break free, then you can shoot him."

"Understood," Six called.

It was a matter of moments for The Nimbus to find the wreckage of what was left of the new DOOP Headquarters. Bender helped lift beams and other things off of injured aliens while Six, Fry, Leela, and Naruto were sifting through the lighter wreckage and helping the injured get to the ship so that Dr. Veins McGee and his nursing staff could treat the wounded. Luckily, nobody died.

As Naruto sifted through the debris, he could make out three figures he knew fairly well. One belonged to Thog of Amazonia. Her back was cut a bit and the makeshift bra made with rib bones had been destroyed by the debris. The second figure belonged to President Glab, who only had a bump on the head with minimal external injuries. Beside her was the president of Neutral Planet and he too looked a bit roughed up, but nothing too severe.

Thog grunted in pain as she forced herself up to a kneeling position while Glab and the Neutral President groaned. "Is everyone alright," Naruto asked as he took Glab by the hand and helped her stand up while Thog did the same with the Neutral President.

"We're fine," Glab said in relief. "Thog shielded us from debris using her body. You should check on her first."

Naruto nodded and helped moved Thog away from the wreckage. "Thog," Naruto called, catching the giant woman's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she told him before turning toward him, accidentally revealing her large bosom to the young warrior. When she noticed this, she did not try to hide it from him, knowing that he was her friend and she had nothing to fear from him.

"Come with me, Thog," Naruto said. "I'll bring you to Dr. McGee so he can tend to your wounds."

"Thank you, Naruto," she said with a small smile. "You are...good man."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Just as you are a wonderful woman for trying to protect President Glab and the Neutral President," he offered, causing her to blush.

Once everyone had been healed and all of the diplomats healed of their various injuries, Naruto took the helm again while Leela, Fry, and Bender were brought back to their ship still hovering where DOOP HQ once floated before heading back to Earth.

President Glab along with the Neutral President and Thog sat down at a rather large table with Naruto. After the upgrades on the Nimbus, Thog now fit easily through the doors with about a foot of extra head room to spare. Thog's bone bra had been temporarily replaced by another, similar-looking bra that Thog had salvaged from the wreckage of the ship.

"Where is Zapp Brannigan currently," Glab asked Naruto.

"Currently, he is in handcuffs in the ship's brig until further notice for the destruction of DOOP headquarters and the attempted assassination of DOOP diplomats," he told her evenly. "He set the ship's laser to Hyperdeath and proceeded to cut the ribbon with it, along with the rest of DOOP headquarters. I consider him a menace and a threat to himself and others at this time. Currently, I am acting as Captain of The Nimbus."

"You have our thanks for rescuing us," the Neutral President stated.

"I did not act alone," he informed the three. "The crew of the Planet Express ship willingly assisted in the rescue after being falsely arrested under the pretense of an attempted assassination of the Yarn People of Nylar 4 by the Neutral People using the ceremonial scissors by orders of Zapp Brannigan. Without their help, I would have likely been unable to rescue as many diplomats as I did."

"I see," Glab said to herself. "I will personally see to it that they receive my thanks along with the thanks of the other diplomats they helped rescue. Now the question on all of our minds is: what do we do with Zapp Brannigan?"

"Court-Martial," called Thog.

"I agree with Thog," Naruto stated. "A court-martial is the only way to go about the arrest of a soldier. But that brings about another question. How can we have a fair trial if the jury is filled with the victims of Zapp's stupidity? It wouldn't be fair and would give the courts a reason to reject any ruling we put forward."

"We could have the jury consist of members of the injured diplomats who were not directly affected by Zapp's actions," Glab offered causing Naruto to nod in response.

"That's a good idea," he mentioned. "We can make sure they haven't heard about the incident nor that their diplomats have told them about it to keep them from being biased one way or the other. We should also look into a different prosecutor. That blue hillbilly space chicken had lost more cases than he's won."

"I've noticed that recently," Glab stated. "I'll find someone more competent to become the official prosecutor. In the mean time, you are to remain as Captain of the flag ship The Nimbus until Zapp Brannigan's fate has been decided."

"I will uphold the station to the best of my abilities, Madam President," Naruto said before bowing slightly to Glab.

"Also, you will be receiving the Golden Star, the highest honor awarded a DOOP soldier who went above and beyond the call of duty," Glab informed him, taking him completely by surprise. "We all owe you a great debt for saving our lives."

"Thank you for this amazing honor," Naruto stated.

"You deserve it," Thog said. "The ceremony will be held after Zapp's trial."

A buzz came from the speakers. "Captain Uzumaki," called Private Buckley. "We're nearing the old DOOP Headquarters in Weehauken, New Jersey."

"Good work, Private Buckley," Naruto said. "Inform the diplomats to prepare to disembark once we land."

"Right away, sir," Buckley said before the line cut off.

President Glab looked over to the Neutral President and Thog before nodding to both of them. "We should get on our way too," Glab said with a warm smile. "The trial will be held tomorrow afternoon so get some rest."

"I will, Madam President," Naruto said. "You should do the same."

With those parting words, the three had said their farewells, though Thog nearly crushed him when she hugged him into her bust with her barely controlled Amazonian strength. Sleep came to all rather quickly that night.

The following morning, the old DOOP Headquarters had been filled with the different species. Even the Planet Express crew was sitting at the front of the visitors galley on the first floor of the building. Sitting in the prosecutor's chair was a young-looking Neptunian woman with purple skin, a pig-like nose, long, dark blue hair tied into a bun with four arms, two of which were organizing her suitcase while the other two were holding different papers that she appeared to be studying, and wearing an emerald two-piece power suit. At the defendant's table sat Zapp Brannigan looking as arrogant as he ever had.

President Glab was sitting at the front of the court in the judge's bench with a serious look etched on her face. "Zapp Brannigan," she started. "You stand accused of blowing up DOOP Headquarters and the attempted assassination of DOOP diplomats. How do you plead?"

"Absolutely 99% not guilty," Zapp declared.

"Then the prosecutor will call her first witness," Glab said.

The Neptunian lawyer pulled out a list from her suitcase. "The prosecution calls forth acting Captain of the Nimbus, Naruto Uzumaki."

Within moments, Naruto was sitting in the witness stand and the Neptunian woman stood in front of him. "Mister Uzumaki, where were you when DOOP Headquarters was blown up?"

"I was standing by the Captain's chair awaiting further orders," Naruto stated.

"And what happened during the time when the accused had blown up DOOP Headquarters," she asked him seriously.

"When I saw him begin to activate the ship's laser and set the setting to Hyperdeath, my initial instinct was to get him away from the console before he could fire the laser. Unfortunately, I was too late. As I tried to disable the laser to keep it from doing any more damage, Specialist Six arrested Zapp Brannigan, the accused, after freeing his wrongfully detained prisoners, who were also witnesses to the accused's actions," Naruto said clearly, causing the jury to murmur among one another.

"That's all I have for this witness," the Neptunian said before leaving the witness stand with a small sheet of paper on it.

Naruto descretely took the paper and unfolded it.

'Alexis 510-353-9836'

Looking up to the prosecutor, she gave him a sly wink before returning her poker face.

"I'd like to cross-examine this witness," Zapp requested.

"I'm going to allow it," Glab said.

As Zapp approached the witness stand, he was already thinking of the questions he was asking. "Acting Captain Uzumaki, how long have you served with me on The Nimbus?"

"Exactly 29 years. It will be 30 years next June," Naruto stated.

"And during those 29 years, have I ever done something as wreckless as say...blowing up the DOOP headquarters," Zapp asked.

Naruto gave him a flat look. "Yes. You have, on multiple occasions, sent millions of soldiers to their deaths when an easier way to handle the situation was available. You have invaded and murdered old people, pacifists, and other innocent people on stupid campaigns to increase your noteriety. You sent the Titanic on a suicidal course that led it through a black hole. Not to mention you falsely arrested Leela, Fry, and Bender of the Planet Express ship under false pretenses in a pathetic attempt at seducing Leela," Naruto informed the court, causing Leela to groan in mild embarrassment.

"Er. Nothing further," Zapp said weakly before walking back to his chair and sitting down.

"My next witness is Fourth Lieutenant Kif Kroker," Alexis called.

Kif then took Naruto's place. "Fourth Lieutenant Kroker," Alexis began. "Has the accused ever made you do something embarrassing or humiliating during your service with him."

Kif looked weakly toward Naruto, who nodded and smiled at the terrified Amphibosian. "Yes," Kif said. "He's made me shave his armpits in the bathtub. Fetch his underwear. Verbally degraded me on numerous occasions. After flying the Titanic into a black hole, he made me Captain and escaped in an escape pod."

"Were you witness to him blowing up the DOOP Headquarters," Alexis asked.

"Yes," Kif stated. "I told him it wasn't a good idea to use the ship's laser to cut the ribbon, but he just wouldn't listen."

"No more questions for this witness," Alexis said.

"Cross examine," Glab asked Zapp, who wasn't paying attention to the court and instead was focused on Alexis' visible cleavage.

"No ma-am," Zapp said.

"Prosecution calls Turanga Leela to the stand," Alexis stated. Once Leela had taken the stand, Alexis was standing in front of her. "You are the Captain of the Planet Express Delivery Ship, are you not?"

"I am," Leela stated.

"According to Acting Captain Uzumaki's statement, you were falsely arrested by the accused. Is that true," the Neptunian asked.

"You better believe it," Leela said. "We were on a delivery mission to give the ceremonial oversized scissors for the ribbon cutting ceremony to President Glab. We were then intercepted by the accused, who accused us of attempting to assassinate the Yarn People of Nylar 4 with the scissors and arrested us."

"Were you witness to the accused blowing up DOOP Headquarters," Alexis asked.

"With my own eye, I saw that idiot blow up DOOP Headquarters," Leela accused. "He's the sorriest excuse of a Captain I've ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life."

"Prosecution rests, your honor," Alexis stated.

"Permission to cross examine," Zapp asked.

"I'm going to allow this," Glab said.

"We've met before, have we not," he asked as he approached the witness stand.

"Yes," Leela said reluctantly.

"And on that occasion, did you have sex with someone," Zapp asked. "May I remind you that you are still under oath."

"Yes," she said reluctantly yet again.

"Please point out the person in this court room you had sex with," Zapp demanded. Leela pointed to him and Fry gave out a loud 'WOOOOOOO'. "And his name is?"

"Zapp Brannigan, although pity sex shouldn't count as sex," she said with a roll of her eye.

"The very same Zapp Brannigan who did not blow up DOOP Headquarters," he said out loud. "I rest my case."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you may begin your deliberations," Glab informed the jury. Each and every member of the jury stood up from their seats and walked into the room next door. Within seconds, they walked out of the room and back into their respective seats. The Slurm Worm representative held a piece of paper in his hands.

"Your honor, we have reached a verdict," he said in a strange tone of voice. "We find the defendant...guilty!"

"WOOOOOOO," called Leela in joy while Kif could barely contain his excitement.

Glab stood up from her chair and looked down her glasses at Zapp. "Zapp Brannigan, you are hereby stripped of your rank as Captain and dismissed from the DOOP." The gaval crashed against the table and Zapp looked to be on the verge of crying. As he walked down the middle of the courtroom that would lead him outside, he stopped at the doorway, stood up straighter and clenched his muscles before turning around.

"I'd like to make one final statement," Zapp said. "Kif, come here and hold up the flag." Kif sighed and reluctantly followed. "And wave it a little, for God sakes. My friends, you can take away a man's title and uniform, but you can never take away his integrity or his honor. Plus it was mostly Kif's fault."

As he said this, Kif dropped the flag and stood there in shock. "What?"

"Kif Kroker," Glab called. "You are also stripped of your rank and dishonorably discharged."

"One moment, President Glab," Naruto called out from the audience. "I have served with Kif for several years now and he has done nothing wrong in the entire time I've known him. He has tried to make sure nothing went wrong, but Zapp Brannigan has been making it impossible for him to do his duty properly by treating him as little more than a servant or a slave. He has constantly told Zapp that he shouldn't do something stupid, which Zapp promptly ignores and does it anyway with disasterous results. I believe that, if placed under a better leader, Kif Kroker can and will thrive and rise up in the ranks."

"You present a fair point, Acting Captain Uzumaki," Glab stated. "Kif Kroker, I hereby retract your discharge and am placing you under Captain Naruto Uzumaki's direct command alongside Sergeant Six. If Captain Uzumaki is correct and you do flourish under his leadership, you will be promoted directly to Second Lieutenant."

"Wait," Naruto stated with a bit of shock in his voice. "Captain? I haven't even taken the Officer's Test yet."

"It was decided by the DOOP board of diplomats that because of your outstanding service record and the way you command the respect and loyalty of the Nimbus' crew, that you be given the rank of an officer," Glab stated. "Once you graduate and take the Officer's Test, you will be offered the rank of a 3-Star General and retained Captaincy of the Nimbus."

"I am honored, Madam President," he said.

"Is there anything you wish to say," Glab asked.

"I do have a request pending your approval," Naruto stated. "I wish to institute a policy that would allow DOOP ships a multi-cultural crew by allowing different alien species on the ship. This would allow our species to gather a greater understanding of one another and thus bringing our species closer to peace with one another."

"That is a very odd thing to ask, Captain Uzumaki, but I believe that you are correct about this," Glab stated. "As an organization who wishes to bring peace to the universe, it would do us all some good to show that we are united in this cause."

"I would suggest a trial period to test this policy," Naruto stated. "The Nimbus has been upgraded to accomodate the different species who would join my crew recently. All I ask for are volunteers to help me prove that this policy will bring us closer to the peace we all dream of."

"Thog of Amazonia volunteers to join Nimbus on this Trial," Thog stated.

"I volunteer as representative for Neptunians," called Alexis. "I'm a pretty decent engineer as well as a lawyer by trade."

One by one, each of the different alien species had said they would volunteer a few of their members to join in the trial period aboard the Nimbus, though they would have to return to their home planets to drum up volunteers. It was an exciting prospect. A multi-cultural mission for peace. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that?

"Very well," Glab stated before turning to Naruto. "Captain Naruto Uzumaki, please step forward." Naruto did as he was told. "Captain Uzumaki. For your bravery, loyalty, and for going above and beyond the call of duty, I am officially awarding you the Golden Star, our highest honor." She took a medal with a gold star and DOOP written in the center and pinned it to Naruto's chest. "As for the members of the Planet Express Delivery Ship whose crew were vital in the safe recovery of the diplomats of DOOP, we all thank you and each of you has received the Ring of Valor. Unfortunately, they are still being made, so they will arrive for you through the mail in the next week or so."

As the next couple of days passed, Naruto's crew, while mostly human, was a grab bag of the different species. Alexis the Neptunian Lawyer/Engineer had been incredibly helpful with her ability to successfully multi-task with different projects on the ship that were designed to help out as more species came on board. Thog the Amazonian, with her knowledge on Amazonian training methods, was a great boon in helping those who are less athletically or physically able to improve their ability to defend themselves.

The crew easily got along with the different aliens aboard the ship, even often asking for help from some of them for things that they were otherwise incapable of doing alone. As far as heavy lifting, Thog often assisted with heavy lifting when new supplies came on board. While it took most of the crew 2 men to lift one box of heavy supplies, Thog could easily carry one or two boxes on her own thanks in large part to her size and strength.

Six enjoyed having the aliens on board. They allowed her, when they spoke, to gather more in depth knowledge on them as people, their race, and other interesting things. She was a bit wary of Thog and Alexis, though she often admitted to enjoying thier presence on the ship a bit more than most of the crew save for maybe her Master Naruto. She honestly didn't know why she was wary of Thog. The Amazonian representative of the ship was actually a nice person and would do anything Naruto asked her to. Maybe it was because whenever Naruto praised her for doing a good job, she would practically crush him between her massive breasts.

With Alexis, however, his wariness was far more easily spotted. Alexis liked to flirt with her new Captain. A lot. When Naruto came around, the zipper on her mechanic's uniform would 'mysteriously' come partially undone to reveal her ample bosom to any passers-by. Six would be the first to admit that Alexis was actually an incredible mechanic and could do the work of four humans when working on the ship's engine.

_'Could this feeling I'm experiencing...be jealousy,'_ Six asked herself. She wasn't initially programed with many emotions. The main ones she recognized were lust and satisfaction. But ever since she came into Naruto's ownership, she'd been feeling more emotions that she didn't recognize. Sometimes, when she and Naruto would have sex, it wouldn't feel like it was just sex to her. His smiles would bring her immense joy and happiness just for the fact that they existed and brightened the moods of those around him. She knew anger from her time spent around Zapp Brannigan, the disgrased starship Captain who had finally gotten what he had coming to him. When Naruto wasn't around her, she felt this crushing pain deep within her heart that she couldn't explain, but his returns smothered that pain and made her heart race and her blood run hotter through her veins.

At one point, she went to see Doctor Veins McGee to ask him what was wrong with her. He just laughed and told her that what she was feeling was what it meant to be human. He, of course, knew she was a cyborg. He had to just in case she ever got injured in battle or something. He didn't tell her what she was feeling. Saying that it was up to her to figure out. Part of the human experience, he said.

But this feeling that welled up in her when she saw Thog or Alexis spend time alone with Naruto was probably the easiest for her to identify, yet the most confusing one to her. Naruto had taken many other partners beside herself after they had met and none of them bothered her quite like these two. Wait. Not just two. There were those other girls from the Planet Express ship who were asking about him during the Omicronian invasion. Turanga Leela and Amy Wong, if she wasn't mistaken. She felt this emotion, this jealousy, when Leela and Amy asked about Naruto. Of course, at that time, she had less time to identify what she was feeling. Now that she was examining this further, she actually felt a little jealous of Thog, Alexis, Leela, and Amy. About their desire to spend time alone with him.

_'Naruto Uzumaki is my Master,'_ she told herself. _'And nobody is going to take him away from me without a fight.'_


	7. Flu in Space

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, or Tripping the Rift. Seriously, look it up. I barely own my own house as it stands. LOL.**

**Author's Note: As of right now, this is not a harem story. The original pairing was and still is NarutoXSix. However, the reason so many women are interested in him is because I have received so many reviews asking if this was a harem story. As it stands, all of the girls interested in Naruto will be on Friends With Benefits status until I have decided whether or not to turn it into a harem. If you, my readers, don't want a harem, I will keep the pairing as it stands.**

**As far as the review about taking things from Mass Effect, I will state that as far as relations go, Thog will be the Wrex of the story, Alexis will be a more outgoing and seductive Tali, Six will be Miranda, Kif will be Joker, and Naruto will be Shepard. I do plan on having Garrus' position taken up by an Omicronian and maybe have some kind of robot in EDI's position. Make your votes count. I will be reading every review that comes by. I'm not a big fan of polls on the site so just review your thoughts and votes.**

Chapter Seven: How to Deal With a the Flu in Space

"Audiolog update. It's been a month since Zapp Brannigan was stripped of his rank and reduced to being a civilian. After the trial, Leela called him to tell him about her most recent adventure. Zapp, for some God forsaken reason, had managed to join the Planet Express crew. Their delivery led them to Stumbos 4, the high gravity planet where you could and would be crushed by your own hair if you set foot on the planet without a portable gravity pump. After punishing Zapp, Bender, and Fry for breaking the Hover Dolly by loading it down with all 40 pillows instead of taking them one at a time like she instructed, Zapp lead Fry and Bender to mutany against Leela followed by locking her in the laundry room. This was followed by several unique explitives that would likely result in the destruction of this Audiolog should I even utter them."

"Regardless, Zapp lead Fry and Bender on a suicide bombing mission against the Neutral Planet, which failed after Fry and Bender took Leela back as Captain and mutanied against Zapp, who proceeded to flee the ship in the only space suit on board after locking the steering controls. With a little luck and manual labor from the two remaining crewmen, they narrowly avoided colliding with the planet and saving the day. Thankfully, DOOP didn't buy his story of heroism and furthered his punishment by black listing him from ever becoming Captain of any ship in the galaxy which resulted in his immediate dismissal from the Planet Express crew."

"I couldn't help but laugh after hearing Zapp's latest punishment. Of course, now Leela began to sympathise with me for having put up with his antics for so many years when she could barely last thirty minutes in the same room as the asshole due to his incessant flirting. After she told me of her adventure, I told her about the success that was my multicultural mission of peace. The crew was more diverse than hundreds of humans and only one alien. We now had a competant Decapodian nurse/surgeon by the name of Clarisse. We had a logic officer in the form of a Neutral by the name of Bob. Thog was our security officer. Alexis was our new engineer. And we now had five more Amphibosians on board doing various duties on the ship. Everyone was handling the new changes with a fair amount of joy."

"We'd gone on several diplomatic missions to the various homeworlds of the millions of different alien species and completed them with nothing short of 100% success. Leela congratulated me on a job well done. I blushed and started muttering gibberish, which made her laugh. Turanga Leela has a beautiful laugh, I will admit to myself. It carries with it a weight, but shares how she feels with those who hear it."

"I find myself having these strange dreams lately. I've yet to tell another soul about them. In my dreams, I feel like I'm an observer. I look out of this hatch at a dying planet. It looks so similar to Earth. The trees are on fire. Craters line the ground and scars litter the landscape. I'm...crying. It's strange. When I turn around, I see the face of my father looking at me in absolute hatred. But I wasn't crying because of him. I think...I was crying for the planet. For its pain."

"When I'm awake, everything in my dreams feels like a fuzzy memory. When I'm asleep, my life feels like a wonderful dream. I'll think about my 'dreams' later. For now, something else startling has begun to happen to me. I can't quite explain it, but something has changed about Six. Don't get me wrong. This isn't anything as simple to point out as a new haircut or nail polish. But even though she looks the same, she looks even more beautiful than when we first met. When we have sex, it feels different than the many times before when we shared a bed. She gives off this...radiating warmth and looks at me with those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that shine so brightly than the sun and the stars must be jealous of them."

"When I look at her, my heart starts racing and I find it harder to breathe. Those passionate blue eyes that expressed satisfaction now radiate with a strange new emotion that I'm finding harder to place the more time I spend looking in them. I often find myself lost within those amazing eyes. Her ruby red lips twitched up in a light smile that anyone but the most observant would miss. Her flawless skin that reminded him of a porcelain doll."

"What is this feeling? Why is it that no other woman aside from Leela or Six can make me feel like this? I don't know the answers to those questions or the dozens of others that plague my mind so often. I suppose I'll try and figure them out later. Right now, I'm feeling tired and...I want Six. I want to feel her warmth as I drift off to sleep. Maybe that will keep me in a dreamless slumber tonight. Until my next update, this is Captain Naruto Uzumaki, signing off."

With the click of his recorder, he placed it back in its hiding space before calling Six to his quarters. Once Six arrived, she and Naruto lost themselves to slumber in each others arms.

The following morning, Six had woken up from her sleep and turned over to look at her Captain. His skin tone had paled and his eyes looked bloodshot. Sweat dripped from his brow and, after placing the back of her hand on his forehead, could tell he was suffering from a fever. She quickly called Clarisse and Doctor McGee to his room for a diagnosis.

After a few standard tests, Doctor McGee took a deep breath. "Has he been sleeping well recently, Six," he asked. She shook her head.

"Not recently," she replied. "He said he's been having these weird nightmares for a couple of weeks."

The doctor nodded before scribbling something down on a notepad. "It is my medical opinion that he's become overly stressed with the constant missions and this stress has been affecting his sleep schedule. He's just got a small flu. Plenty of rest, relaxation, and Chicken Noodle Soup and he'll be back at the Captain's chair in no time."

Six nodded, thanking the doctor and his nurse, before turning back to Naruto's fraile-looking state. Never in her life would she ever have wanted to see him looking like this. Without notice, Alexis and Thog walked into their Captain's quarters and looked down to where he was resting.

"Clarisse told us that Naruto was sick," Alexis said sympathetically. While she and Six may be rivals for Naruto's affections, they both deeply cared for his well-being. "How's he doing?"

"He's running a pretty high fever and he's been shivering for a while now," Six replied. "The Doctor said he's got a small flu and needs his rest for now. We should watch over him in shifts. I'll take the first shift from now until 1300."

"Then I'll take the second shift," Thog replied. "From 1300 until 2000."

"I guess I get the third shift from 2000 until morning," Alexis said. "We'll be trading shifts until he gets better so that no one person stays with him overnight too often."

Six's eyebrows were raised, but she was thankful for the suggestion none-the-less. She didn't want Alexis to be the one to spend her nights with a sick Naruto. Whether that was her jealousy talking or her desire to keep the Neptunian from getting sick had yet to be decided.

"And if one of us feels like we're getting sick, we'll trade our place looking out for him with Kif," Six said, causing the other two to nod. Kif was Naruto's best friend and closest companion since he joined the Army. If anyone would want to take care of their Captain, it was Kif.

Later that day, Six had traded off with Thog, who had brought their Captain a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup. When he was awake, Naruto would thank the trio of females for taking care of him even as he ate/drank his soup. That night, Alexis was sitting in the chair, looking over Naruto as he slept. He continued to shiver uncontrollably as he tried to bury himself in the thick blanket.

The more she watched him suffer through the night, the more she just wanted to help him feel better. However, every action she could think of would be better off to do during the daylight hours. Eventually, she only had one idea left and it was the one most likely to work. Without hesitation, she carefully removed her mechanic's uniform.

The cold breeze that blew in from the air conditioner caused her to shiver. Her light purple skin was easily visible through the pitch black of the dark room. Her dark purple nipples stiffened almost immediately when exposed to the cold air from the breeze earlier. The uniform's top half was already hanging at her waist, being held by her lower two arms before they too began to remove the thick, heavy uniform. Her flower was neatly trimmed.

Her body was quite shapely. She had a firm butt and C-Cup breasts. She crawled into his bed and wrapped all four arms around his torso. He continued to shiver against her naked body, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she watched him. Her breasts were firmly pressed into his back as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. Her pig-like nose sniffed the air a couple of times as she continued to try and warm his body using hers in addition to the warmth the blanket granted him.

Eventually, his shivers stopped and his breathing began to relax until it became the same rhythmic breathing she was used to. Her eyes were heavy from the struggle of holding onto him and sharing her warmth with him. He turned around, his eyes still firmly shut, but she could make out what he was whispering in her ear.

"Thank you," he said, causing her to sigh in relief before she passed out completely.

"Thank you, Six."

The next morning, Alexis had woken up and quickly put on her mechanic's uniform before returning to her seat looking over him before Thog came in. Thog looked relatively well-rested as she carried a plate of breakfast for both herself and Alexis, who was no doubt starving after the all-nighter she pulled to keep watch over Naruto. As Alexis dug into her scrambled eggs with renewed strength, Thog told her about how Six had made it, almost making her spit it out on instinct, but her stomach protested. Resigning herself to eating Six's wonderful breakfast, Thog began to ask Alexis how the night went.

Alexis didn't want to tell her that she had ended up sleeping with Naruto. As much as the wanted to have meant that she had sex with him, she only ended up serving as a source of heat during his battle with the chills. She told Thog about how much it terrified her to see her Captain so vulnerable and how she felt so helpless when she couldn't come up with a way to keep him from shaking so violently. Thog nodded. Naruto had never been sick, as far as she knew. His records stated that he was practically a walking anti-virus. He'd been healthy while his crew fought through all kinds of different, alien diseases on some of their campaigns.

For him to get an illness for the first time and it turned out to be the flu, it was no wonder Naruto's body was reacting so violently toward it. This flu was the first disease to ever take hold rather than die off instantly upon touching the blood stream, leaving antibodies in its wake. Naruto was a medical marval on his own. What would it be like if he ended up developing a natural immunity to every disease known to man and alien alike? Every species would be clammoring for a sample of his DNA or to integrate it within their own species. Even the Amazonians were not immune to disease and virus, but if Naruto proved to be immune to disease, virus, and any other form of sickness, even the Amazonians would be lining up to have him impregnate them for the betterment of their species.

When he woke up at almost noon, Thog was there waiting for him with a nice bowl of chicken ramen made for him by Six. He smiled and slowly ate the amazing dish in spite of how tired and sore he felt at the moment. Thog gently guided the chopsticks to his mouth before feeding him another bite. When he was done with his lunch, he sat up weakly and started to get off the bed before Thog stopped him.

Moments later, Alexis came into the room to relieve Thog, who greatly appreciated the break and left to go back to her regular duties. During his time with Alexis, he was incredibly inquisitive. He'd ask about how the ship was running and how everyone was reacting to his illness. She told him the ship was running well, though not as well as when he was actively sitting at the helm. She also told him that almost the entire crew was somewhat worried about his state of health, but were otherwise keeping him in their prayers. Kif, as Naruto's XO, was in charge of the ship and was running it well enough with help from Six when he was unsure of what to do.

Alexis had to laugh as she told Naruto about how Kif was a nervous wreck when he took control of the ship for the first time while Naruto was sick. Even though he knew what to do, it was clear that he was still slightly submissive to the wills of others. Thankfully, Six was there to help guide his actions and to enforce his authority among some of the crewmen who didn't respect his authority. Their attitudes didn't last long and they were fairly quick to support Kif as XO.

Naruto laughed weakly before promising himself that he would help teach Kif what he needed to learn to become Captain of his own ship. It was the least he could do for the man who supported him throughout his rise through the ranks under Zapp's wreckless rule.

After a few more hours of chatting, Six came in to relieve Alexis, who immediately took off to sleep in her own room. Six began to undress before putting on a light blue night dress and slipping into bed with Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her chest. A sigh of contentment passed from his lips and a gentle smile graced hers as she softly caressed his thick golden hair. He released a final yawn before sleepily muttering something that paralyzed Six and shook her to the core.

"I love you."

As he cuddled closer to her, everything around Six seemed to freeze in place. Did he just say...he loved her? Was this said consciously or was it the sickness talking? Did he even mean it? Would he remember saying he loved her tomorrow? Her heart was beating rapidly and tears began to fall from her eyes upon hearing those simple words. Is this how one reacts when being told they were loved by someone? While she would openly admit that she cared about Naruto, would she truly be able to say she loved him? What was love? What did it mean to love someone?

Those questions plagued her as she slept in the bed of her lover for the night, keeping his chills from ever showing up that night.

The next morning, Alexis showed up to see Naruto and Six cuddling with one another and a small part of her was hurting as she watched Six wake up slowly beside Naruto, who looked significantly stronger than he had the morning after she slept in his bed. She stretched her body, giving Alexis a perfect view of her physique and the Neptunian had to admit to feeling slightly jealous. Six had a larger bust than she did, but Alexis liked to believe she had a larger, firmer ass than the cyborg, giving her a slight pear shape instead of that hourglass figure Six represented so perfectly.

When Six spotted Alexis, she didn't smile like she normally would have as though she was declaring Naruto hers. Instead, she disrobed and put on her usual uniform before heading to the kitchen to make Naruto more Chicken Ramen. At that instant, she knew something was bothering Six and she felt an intense desire to find out what it was. But for now, she had to tend to Naruto's needs.

She and Naruto talked for a few more hours until Six came back with Naruto's ramen. Six proceeded to talk to Naruto for a few more hours as she fed him. She talked about how Kif was steadily becoming more confident in himself and fewer people were criticising his decisions. He ate his ramen with fervor. It finally seemed like his run with the flu was beginning to break. He still felt chills race through his body and pain every so often, but he was feeling well enough to move around the ship. Not well enough to relieve Kif of his duties as XO, but well enough to give him advice that Kif would inevitably find helpful to make him grow as a person and as a future Captain.

That evening, Thog had taken Six's place and sat on a couch as Naruto got dressed in the bathroom before going to sleep. Thog kept watch over him as his shivering became more controlled and his fever dropped. Thog slept on the couch after an hour of watching Naruto sleep. The following day, Thog woke up to Naruto stretching with a big smile on his face. Thog smiled, knowing that their Captain was back to his normal, if you could actually call having an immunity to most diseases normal, state of self.

When he went back to the helm of the ship and relieved Kif of his duties, the green Amphibosian hugged him before cheerfully going back to his room for a good day's worth of sleep. He deserved that, at least. The rest of the crew seemed to be happy to see him in such good form and ready to take command again.

With the crew back at their posts, Naruto had arrived in his chair in time to catch a call from DOOP Headquarters involving the election of Richard Nixon's Head to the Presidency of Earth. While not a large impact on them as a whole, Nixon now had the power to do things like declare war on people and have access to DOOP resources in the case of war breaking out. However, if that species that Nixon declared war on were members of DOOP, it would be his duty to arrest Nixon for treason which would end up in the court systems for quite some time.

It was important for him as a Captain to know who was in charge of who across the galaxy. Even more so when said planets were members of DOOP, like Earth. Whenever the President of a DOOP member planet was changed via either election, assassination, hostile take over, or some other event that caused a shift in leadership to occur, all DOOP ships were notified immediately in case something were to happen on one of the planets and they were needed to send aide to the planet in question.

Naruto thanked President Glab for the update and the two hung up. Naruto then began to think back to his dreams. The dreams of him watching that planet burn. He bit his lip and walked down to the medical office. As soon as the door swung open, he was greeted with the sight of Doctor McGee.

McGee looked stunned at the sight of his formerly sick patient up and about within three days time. "Captain," he said in shock. "What can I do for you?"

Naruto bit his lip. "I need you to do me a favor...and keep it quiet from anyone else."

"Sure thing, but what do you want," McGee asked.

"I want you to do an in depth diagnostic...on me," Naruto stated. "When I was drafted into the Army, I was given the bare minimum of a physical required to pass me off as fit for duty. I want to know why I suddenly got the flu when I've never been sick a day in my life and I figure my body has some kind of answer that I just don't know about."

McGee nodded before leading him to a small bed. "Lie down on this and I'll use the MRI to scan your body. See if we can't find anything from there before we go into bloodwork." McGee watched as Naruto laid down on the bed before flipping a few switches. The machine hummed to life and a blue ring surrounded him. The ring moved up and down, scanning his body. Within a few minutes, the ring disappeared and McGee was sitting at his computer as the data came in over the link. As his eyes disected the data and the images, McGee's eyes widened. "My God."

"What's wrong, Doc," Naruto asked somewhat fearfully.

McGee looked up to him. "You're not Earthican. You're not human," he told Naruto, who moved behind McGee to look at the screen. The good doctor pointed to an image of Naruto's chest that was seen with the MRI. "See this part here? Humans have one heart in the center of their chest between their lungs. You have two hearts and a binary vascular system. One on each side of your chest and your lungs are just a little bit underneath your hearts. Your actual pulse rate could exceed 170 beats per minute. Your bones are thick, but mostly hollow, allowing for easy and rapid healing of any broken bones you get throughout your lifetime. Your muscles are also different than those of a human's. While humans have a lot of red muscles and white muscles, but not a lot of pink ones, you have mostly pink muscles with a few red and even fewer white. This means you'll be capable of incredible feats of strength if you train your muscles properly and they won't fatigue as quickly as a human's would."

"What's that mean, Doc," Naruto asked.

"Your race was bred to fight," McGee explained. "But I don't know of any species like yours. Not even an Amazonian's body structure is remotely similar to yours."

"But my father and mother were both human," Naruto stated. McGee shook his head.

"I'm not saying they weren't," McGee tried to say in an attempt to calm him down. "But it isn't uncommon for humans to adopt a humanoid-looking alien if they believed he/she was human to begin with. But I am 100% without a doubt sure that you are an alien, but what your race's name is, I haven't the foggiest. For now, let's get that blood sample of yours to see how you got sick in the first place."

Doctor McGee took a needle and a vial and drew a bit of blood from Naruto. When he processed this sample and looked at it closely, he grew even more astonished. "Well, it looks like we've found the reason to your sudden bout with the flu. Your white blood cell count is three times higher than any recorded in human history. As soon as you come in contact with a disease, sickness, or virus, your white blood cells disect it as soon as it hits your blood stream and develops an immunity to it almost instantaneously. However, this strain of influenza appeared to have adapted to your body's adaptability due to the stress and lack of sleep you've had recently and took advantage of the opportunity. Over the three days where you rested, your white blood cells regenerated and did what they usually do, but before the virus could evolve further, they disected it and gave you an immunity to it and the strain that it was attempting to evolve into. Your body is quite possibly the greatest medical discovery in all of human history. How a species as unique and easily adaptable as yours had escaped notice for so long is a mystery in and of itself."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Could you keep this on the down low for now," the captain asked. "Until I know more about my...origins, I don't want anyone else but the two of us to know that I'm an alien." The doctor nodded.

"Doctor-Patient Confidentiality," McGee said. "Legally, I can't say anything even if someone asked me."

Naruto smirked and patted McGee on the back before leaving the office of their medical practitioner and back on deck. On the outside, he appeared calm and authoritative, but on the inside, he was freaking out. Here he was, under the impression that he was human when he was really an alien from a species that fought a lot or were in so many wars that they evolved to become better fighters. Either way, it did not fill him with hope like he'd wanted. Instead, it filled him with an almost paralyzing fear. Those dreams of his...were they real? If he was an alien, did the man he believed to be his father kidnap him from his home world while it was in so much pain? And what about his mother? Was that a lie too?

So many questions after one discovery that flipped his entire world on its head. Looking back now, he'd really need to relax more often so he didn't lose sleep and succumb to another crappy sickness.

He also had another thing to think about. In his fever-induced delerium, he could barely remember telling Six that he loved her.

Deep down inside of his heart of hearts, he knew he loved spending time with Six. He enjoyed the moments they spent together and that she helped take care of him when he was quite possibly at his weakest and most vulnerable. She...did a lot for him, now that he thought about it. She served under him and never once complained. She stood by him when he was losing faith in himself. When he was ready to retire, she pushed him through and helped remind him of his goals in life.

If he were to be honest with himself, he really did love Six, but he couldn't find the guts to tell her. Maybe she thought his bedside confession was brought on by his sickness and dismissed it all together. While true, she also knew that he never said anything he didn't mean. How was she going to react? So far, she hadn't acted any differently around him, though she always acted like this when others were around. In private, however, he hadn't spent any alone time with her to tell if she was acting differently around him.

Only time would tell if his bedside confession meant anything to her or if she would just play it off as the ramblings of a sick man.

Regardless, it was clear that he had to begin his search for answers as to who he really is and he knew just the place to start.


	8. Clone of a Megalomaniac

**Young Warrior's Guide to the Galaxy**

**Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

**Warning: I don't own Naruto, Futurama, Tripping the Rift, or the Borderlands series.**

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking right now. 'Wait. You don't own the Borderlands series now? What could you possibly be thinking by bringing in Borderlands to the Futurama-verse?' Well, by the end of the story, you will be told the reason and you will be asking yourself and others why nobody else thought of that. What I can tell you is that you will be very surprised by this chapter and hopefully, that will show in the reviews. I've gotten a lot of votes to make NarutoSix pairing into a Harem. If this turns out to be the end result, the harem will only be three or four girls at the most and they will develop feelings for him and not just be thrown together like say Mom suddenly falling in love with Fry for no reason. A lot of you also want me to keep KifAmy and FryLeela as close to cannon as I can and I do agree with that. Kif and Amy seemed, at first, to just be thrown together on the Titanic episode, but I was happy that their feelings for one another grew stronger the farther into the storyline we went. Fry and Leela were my first and favorite pairing in the cannon of Futurama. I mean, two misfits find happiness together. A misfit who didn't fit in the year 2000 and a misfit who didn't fit in anywhere because she looked so strange. Who didn't see that coming? A big thanks goes out to those who saw the two hearts part and said 'Time Lord'. It was my inspiration for giving him two hearts, but regretably, Naruto is not a Time Lord nor is he a Saiyan. He is currently a humanoid alien with a unique and highly valuable biology. I will officially name his race much later.**

**Anyways, I must digress. On with the story!**

Chapter Eight: Clone of a Megalomaniac: Introducing Mom's Daughter

Almost thirty-five years ago, before Igner was born, Carol aka Mom asked her employee, Hubert J. Farnsworth to create for her a clone in her likeness. The cloning, thankfully, was a huge success. The girl had crimson hair and dark green eyes. So touched by the beauty of the young girl, Carol had named her Caroline. As the girl got older and after Igner was born, Caroline became entranced with robotics and, by the time she was eight, she had made her very first robot, an aerial unit that floated around her, playing with her while her mother was busy with work or her brothers played with one another.

However, Caroline began to become more independant. By the time she was fifteen, she had won her high school's science fair with her facinating display of robotics by creating an infiltration drone using old, outdated parts from the junkyard where she would scavange most of her materials from. She became more...agitated by the people around her. Namely her mother and her three idiot sons, who seemingly worshiped the ground she walked on as she slapped them and verbally abused them for their incompetance. Because of this, she spent most of her time sleeping in her room, which she also converted into a workshop so she could continue to work on her projects.

Speaking of projects, she had several designs for various models of robots that functioned on old and outdated parts and systems. Her favorite one, however, was the one she was currently working on known only by its project title: DT. It was supposed to be an anti-bullying robot of ass kicking awesomeness. As she began to weld on a final piece of armor for this year's science fair, a knock coming from the door to her room caused her to stop welding for a moment.

"What," she shouted angrily at the person by her door.

"Mother wishes to see you, Caroline," called the calm voice of her older brother, Walt.

Caroline growled. "My name's not Caroline, you skag-sucking, mucus-dribbling pile of putrid dog vomit," she growled out quite loudly. "It's Gaige. Next. You can tell that old hag to stuff a crow up her leotard. I'm busy."

"She says it is quite urgent," Walt replied in kindness.

Gaige picked up a heavy wrench and launched it at the door, imbedding the tool so deep into the wood that she could hear her older brother yelp in fear from the other side. "Everything's urgent to her," she shouted. "Now LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" She could hear her brother scampering away from her room. She released a pent up sigh. Her brothers were all tools for their evil mother and all three of them were utter morons. It made her wonder just how she could be remotely related to the three.

Sitting in the corner of her room, she changed the channel on her television to a local news station featuring Morbo and Linda appeared on screen. "In other news, former DOOP Captain and 25-Star General Zapp Brannigan has been dismissed from his post after a horrible accident involving the ribbon cutting ceremony of DOOP's new headquarters above Neutral Planet," Linda stated.

"Yes," Morbo said in a somewhat menacing tone. "At the time of the incident, former Captain Zapp Brannigan used a Hyperdeath Laser to cut the ribbon dedicating the new space station as the new headquarters for DOOP's planetary aide missions. Luckily, thanks to Command Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki now Captain Naruto Uzumaki, none of the DOOP diplomats were critically injured or killed. After the trial, he was awarded the position of Captain of The Nimbus, Zapp Brannigan's former flag ship, the Golden Star, DOOP's highest award, and he has put forth a proposal for a multi-species crew aboard all DOOP fleets to promote peace between their member races and planets."

"Captain Uzumaki is known for his heroic feats such as the survival of a small group of his fellow soldiers during the battle with the Killbots, his pivital role in the successful negotiations with the Omicronian fleet on Labor Day when they invaded Earth, his heroic survival while vacationing on the Titanic, and the successful rescue of hundreds of DOOP diplomats," Linda stated before the screen flashed to a picture of Naruto wearing his battle armor (think the armor from War is the H-Word, but without those gay wind-up rifles). "Truly this courageous man is an inspiration to humans and aliens everywhere."

Gaige sighed in contentment as she paused the video on her TV before Naruto's picture faded away. She first saw him in person on the Titanic and was enamored with him. At that time, she was spending time with her mother and three brothers because it was expected of a socialite and businesswoman like their mother to attend those kinds of things. In her mind, it was love at first sight. He had a kind personality and a lucky streak a mile wide, if his luck at the casino was anything to go by.

She was also intrigued with the woman he was spending time with. She was incredibly beautiful, but her wristband had been engraved with a set of serial numbers. Upon looking them up, she noticed that her name was Six of Nine and she was officially a military cyborg that was registered to Naruto. However, when she saw the two of them together, Gaige could tell that he treated her as an equal and not as his servant. That alone spoke to his heart.

She was an anarchist at heart. She hated corrupt governments with a passion and did everything in her power to fight them. This was part of the reason she didn't get along with her mother. She could get away with murder if she paid off the right people and they always bought her sweet, little old lady act. Behind closed doors, Mom was a shrewd, evil woman who wouldn't stop until she had everything under her control. She harbored a deep seeded hatred of Planet Express...or rather the man who owned it, Hubert J. Farnsworth.

Gaige was almost done with college and was working on getting her Master's Degree in Robotics. Some may ask why Gaige, Mom's only daughter, chose to use outdated and obsolete software in the production of her robots when she could easily use any of the newer versions Mom made. The truth was that those obsolete programs still functioned properly and, with a little bit of tweeking here and there, they could be as good as new. Well, that and she didn't want to give her mother the satisfaction of knowing she used her parts in her robots nor did she want her ripping off her designs. She hadn't actually asked by her mother about her projects. Mom actually seemed to respect her decision to keep her designs out of any kind of production line, if anything. That didn't mean she didn't insult her projects to her face.

Gaige was proud of her projects! She wouldn't take any disrespect for them from anyone! Not even her own mother! "ANARCHY FOREVER! SMASH THE SYSTEM!"

Gaige coughed into her hand as she looked around to make sure nobody heard that last part. It kind of embarrassed her that she would say stuff like that when she felt strongly about things like that. Not that she regretted saying that. It's just that people who heard her say that would look at her like she'd grown a second head.

She sighed before placing her finishing touches on her new project before putting him away in his closet which she proceeded to lock using a thumbprint lock in addition to a digital password that she changed once a week so nobody else would be able to break the code.

She walked over to her computer and logged on to her Echo Cast before starting to record. "Hello, my amazing subscribers," she said with a smile. "Gaige here to tell you I just put the finishing touches on Project DT and he is AWESOME! Marcie doesn't stand a chance with her crappy little miniature thermo-sonic energy reactor that her dad's indentured workers are building for her. How original. Tomorrow is the first test of DT's capabilities as a bullying deterent. I can't wait. Anyway. I just saw the latest story about Command Sergeant Major Naruto Uzumaki. Or should I call him Captain Uzumaki now?"

"I'm sure you've heard too, but Zapp Brannigan was finally brought to justice after his corrupt ass blew up the DOOP Headquarters around Neutral Planet," Gaige said with a blissful sigh. "And none other than my idol, Naruto Uzumaki, was the one to bring him down. He's just so awesome. Now he's Captain of The Nimbus, Zapp Brannigan's old flag ship, and is leading DOOP in a new direction by accepting other races and species on the ship in order to show a united front for peace throughout the galaxy. Earth could use a man like him as President. I wish I could meet him one day, but considering how busy he probably is as Captain of his own ship, I don't think it's gonna happen any time soon. I wonder if the Army's still recruiting? If they are, I'd join just so I can become a soldier on The Nimbus. Visiting strange new planets. Meeting different kinds of aliens."

Her eyes seemed to widen as she realized just how far off topic she got from what she initially meant to broadcast over the internet. "Sorry about that. Back to the main topic. There's no doubt Project DT could help out our military and police forces if all of its weapons function properly during the test tomorrow. I wish I could post the test video to the internet, but I can't risk someone copying DT's design. However, I will tell you in my next Echo Cast how the tests went. I can't wait! This is going to be off the chain! This is Gaige. Signing off."

The webcam stopped recording and Gaige sighed in relief. She had a lot of viewers, though most of them were people more interested in news about Mom or her company, which she rarely spoke about unless it was to complain about how she tried to push her into Momcorp. Sure. She owned 0.1% of Momcorp, but officially, she wanted nothing to do with it.

Without warning, Gaige's door opened to reveal an elderly woman wearing a blue leotard that concealed her fat suit that she wore in public. Her gray hair was heart-shaped and you could see every wrinkle that was etched in her body. "Hello, sweetheart," she said in a kindly tone. Regardless of whether Gaige knew it or not, her mother truly did love her, but between her job and dealing with her three stooges she called sons, she never really had much time to spend with her daughter/clone.

Gaige's eyes narrowed at the sight of her mother. "What do you want," she snapped, causing Carol to frown.

"I wanted to find out why you didn't show up when I asked for you," the elderly woman said bluntly. "Why don't you want to be like your brothers and take over the family business? By all rights, you are first in line to get it when I die."

"Because I don't want to," Gaige snapped. "I'm not you! I want to do things my way! I'm not going to end up like Marcie Holloway and use your accomplishments to make my way in the galaxy! I'm going to use my designs and do things my way! Eventually, everyone in the galaxy will know my name and it won't be because of you!"

"As long as you use that outdated crap, your designs won't be good enough to put in a store, much less a crappy cardboard box," Carol snapped back at her clone. "And in case you forgot, you ARE me. You're my clone! Down to the last strand of DNA, you are my exact duplicate."

"DNA doesn't make me you," Gaige growled. "Just because I look like you when you were my age doesn't mean I'm going to do everything just like you. If it comes down to it, I'll even join the Army."

"The hell you will," Carol said before slapping her clone and leaving a red imprint on her cheek. "You will take over Momcorp when I pass and you will like it!"

"You don't own me," Gaige said defiantly. "And I would sooner see Momcorp in the hands of those skag-licking shit farmers than take over this damned company."

Carol just turned away and slammed the door so violently that the wrench fell out of it. Gaige just turned away from the door after retrieving her wrench. She pulled out her first invention and began to disassemble it with her wrench. As more time passed and the further she got into disassembly, the calmer she felt herself become.

This time, another knock on the door interrupted her, but she just kept working. "Go away," she said in a slightly calm voice. The door opened to reveal the youngest of the four siblings/three siblings and clone, Igner. Her eyes softened as he approached her.

"Are you okay," Igner asked his sister. "Mommy sounded really mad earlier."

Gaige sighed before looking up at her brother and giving him a genuinely kind smile. "I'm fine, Igner," she said soothingly. "Carol and I just had another arguement about inheriting the family business."

Igner nodded in spite of not knowing much about the arguement. Even someone as dim as him knew that the two women in the family never saw things eye-to-eye. He looked down at her workstation and spotted her first invention/toy. He smiled. Igner had a lot of good memories about playing with his sister and her robot. Actually, she was the only one who actively played with him during their youth.

"What are you doing with this one," he asked.

"I'm upgrading its processor and giving it a bigger memory chip and new programing," she told him. She knew he didn't know what she was talking about, but she liked to think he wasn't as retarded as he actually was. He did, however, have a kind heart. He helped her feel better after she and Carol had their...more aggressive arguements or when her older brothers picked on her for not being Carol's favorite, even though they didn't know she was their mother's favorite.

He smiled and just decided to watch her work. "I'm thinking about leaving," she whispered. "Things between me, Carol, and your brothers are getting worse as time passes and I don't know how much more of her abuse I can take."

"Where will you go," Igner asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaige answered truthfully. "Maybe I'll find a decent workshop and start up my own business from there. Or maybe join the Army and use my skills and inventions to help them keep the peace in the galaxy."

Igner walked over and hugged his older sister, who returned the gesture with a few tears in her eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Igner and Gaige were really close. Sure, she called the trio of brothers names, but she never meant the mean things she said about Igner. He was the least like their mother out of the three brothers. Maybe that was why she loved him so much.

"I'm sorry," she said with a slight sniffle before rubbing her eyes free of tears. "I don't want to leave you here with her, but you'll probably be better off with her. You won't have to worry about going to work or anything like that. And I'll try and call whenever I can to make sure you're alright."

Igner was silently sobbing too. He was going to miss his big sister and the cool toys she would build. He looked down at his favorite, causing Gaige to do the same and an idea popped into her head. "You know what? How about I give you a small present? When I fix up Big Bubba, you can have him to play with and to remember me by when I'm not here any more. Okay?"

Igner sniffled and nodded, smiling at his big sister.

"Okay," he said, wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

"Now go back to your room and when everything is ready, I'll bring Big Bubba to you," she said as she gently guided him out of her room/workshop before shutting the door. It would be difficult for her to leave him with their mother and the two evil idiots they shared DNA with.

With even greater fervor, she continued to dismantle Big Bubba, now with newer upgrades in mind now that she was going to leave it with Igner. Tonight was going to be a long night with very little sleep, but it would be worth it to help her little brother out.

A few days later, Gaige was waiting in an empty warehouse that had been abandoned for a while now. All around it were logs and the corpses of pigs that had died of natural causes. Beside her was her latest invention. Project DT, the Anti-Bullying Defense Robot. In her hand was a clipboard with various boxes and words like Digistruct Claws, an invention of her own device made with hard light concentration modules that followed a claw-like pattern to deal marginally non-lethal damage to the target, causing them to scurry away to a nurse or a doctor like a dog with their tail between their legs after having a leg cut off.

"Alright, DT," Gaige said out loud. "Let's get started on the tests. First test: Basic Combat Mode." DT's eye glowed crimson as he dash-floated to one of the logs before delivering a nasty punch, indenting the wood and sending it flying off of the cable holding it up and into the aluminum wall. Gaige's eyes widened and a grin was visible on her face. "Basic Combat Mode: Functional and Badass! Next Test: Thermo-sonic Laser."

Without a moment of warning, a massive blast of blue laser shot forth from DT's chest, striking one of the pigs, leaving a sparking, gaping hole in the chest of the deceased pig. "Thermo-sonic Laster Test: Wickedly Awesome! Next Test: Digistruct Claws!" Within seconds of the blue claws coming to life, DT slashed at another pig, but a strange green cat with two tails and a third eye dropped down from a crate. Both the pig and the cat were sliced to ribbons almost instantaneously. "Okay. Digistruct Claw Test: Slightly Overpowered, but SO METAL!"

After a few more weapon's tests, Gaige was happy to say Project DT was ready for the science fair. Marcie Holloway didn't stand a chance. After stopping by a small diner for dinner, she had gone back home and logged on to her Echo Cast. "Hello, my loyal subscribers. I just tested out DT's weapons systems and, aside from being a bit overpowered, they functioned incredibly well. A strange green cat jumped in front of DT during one of the tests and was completely torn to shreads, but that was its fault to begin with," she said before a beep alerted her to a pair of new messages. "Sorry. My news feed just picked up an article with Marcie's name on it. Ew. Local student, Marcie Holloway, has made a technological breakthrough that will change the face of law enforcement forever. Doubt it. Her new invention, which she calls the Crime...buster...bot. Wait. WHAT?! Uh. Hello! That is my design! Oh! Marcie ripped off my science project idea! Ok. Crimebusterbot will use digistructing claws, thermo-sonic lasers, and quantum duplication to help law enforcement agencies subdue dangerous criminals?!"

"Marcie, what the hell," Gaige shouted. "She completely ripped off my DT design, except instead of using it to stop bullying, she's giving it to the most corrupt President in Earth's history! Marcie! You are such a...ARG!" Gaige grabbed hold of a nearby radio and tossed it violently at a window, completely destroying it and the window. "A complete tool! And that name! That name sucks! Crimebusterbot!? Bitch, are you kidding me!?"

Suddenly, Mom arrived in the room looking absolutely stunned with the wreck her clone's room had become. "Honey, what's wrong," she asked.

For once, Gaige didn't care that her mother had come running into the room. She was too angry right now about Marcie's rip off of her personal design to care that she hated her mother. "Marcie Holloway ripped off my robot's designs and used them to make a fascist bots for Nixon, and now she's going to try to win the science fair with MY IDEA!"

Carol looked slightly taken aback. "Oh," she said before smirking like she usually did when a wicked idea came to mind. "You're going to take that bitch down, right?"

"Damn straight I am," Gaige shouted. "I'm gonna upgrade my bot and win the hell out of that science fair! It is SO ON!"

"That's my girl," Mom said. "If you put your mind to your little DT project, Marcie won't stand a chance."

"Don't call him DT anymore, mom," Gaige said solemnly. "His name...is Deathtrap." Without a word, the newly dubbed Deathtrap appeared at Gaige's side. For the first time, Gaige actually called her mom instead of Carol and it filled the elderly woman with a warmth that resonated deep within her heart.

"A Killbot," Carol said, impressed with the final design. It looked rough around the edges, but it was made from scrap and old programming. "I am most definitely impressed that this was made from scrap metal from the junkyard. You are going to be a great roboteer in the future." With those last words spoken between the two, Carol left the room so her daughter could proceed to upgrade her Deathtrap's design.

Gaige walked over to her laptop and looked back into the web cam. "Sorry about that outburst, subscribers. But I am going to totally kick that bitch's ass in the science fair. Let's see this second bit of news. Hmm. Oh. My. God! THE Captain Naruto Uzumaki and his assistant Sergeant Six will be judging the science fair! And suddenly, things are looking even better for my chances to beat Marcie's bitch ass! PLUS I get to meet my idol! I hope he likes Deathtrap's design and I don't make a fool out of myself!" Gaige coughed into her hand. "Yeah. Sorry about that. This is Gaige. Signing off."

The web cam shut down and Gaige got to work on Deathtrap's upgrades. Tomorrow would be the day. The day that her life would change forever.

The following morning, Gaige was sitting on Deathtrap's shoulder as he hovered past all of the other projects belonging to the other students, who looked on in awe. As she approched Marcie Holloway's booth, they saw a similar, yet slightly newer-looking version of Deathtrap. Gaige ignored Marcie's taunts before the two settled into their own booth. As the last of the contestants arrived, Gaige could see Captain Naruto Uzumaki wearing a burnt orange shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of combat boots. Sergeant Six, however, was wearing a white top on black capri pants and black boots similar in appearance to Naruto's. As the two began to walk up to the first projects, a man Gaige recognized as Marcie's father had pulled out a check and began to hand it to Naruto while telling him something.

For a brief moment, Gaige felt her hopes of beating that thief Marcie go down in a pillar of flames.

Then, Naruto tore the check up and had DOOP guards escort the man out of the building. Suddenly, her hopes, like the mythical phoenix, rose from the ashes and were renewed. As Naruto and Six walked down the rows, Six began to tell Naruto about the projects they were looking at in terms that he could understand. When they approached Marcie's booth, they were treated to a demonstration of her Crimebusterbot, which overheated after two blasts of its lasers and its digistruct claws were nothing more than sharpened fingers. Naruto and Six didn't show how they felt about the display and just wrote down some notes before moving on. Next up...was Gaige's project.

"Good afternoon," Naruto greeted her warmly. "What's your name and what do you call your project?"

Gaige stumbled over her words for a moment before taking a deep breath. "My name's Gaige and this is my robot Deathtrap. He was designed originally to be a bully deterrent by beating the mess out of bullies, but I may have gone a bit...overboard when I found out someone stole my design."

"I see," Naruto said. "So what can Deathtrap do?"

"I installed a program that allows him to use hard light claws that I call Digistruct Claws due to the way they appear on his hands," Gaige said as Deathtrap raised its hands. Blue hard light claws seemed to construct themselves out of digital data. Naruto touched the blades of the claw and felt that they were actually solid and mildly sharp if the tiny cut on his finger was anything to go by.

"Impressive," Naruto said.

"I also have thermo-sonic lasers," Gaige said as Deathtrap fired off several low-powered laser blasts into the air that did little to the building around them.

"Very impressive," Six said. "What is the laser capable of at full power?"

"When I tested it for the first time, it punched a hole through a pig and the wall of the warehouse before disappearing a few hundred feet past the wall," Gaige stated.

The two nodded before Naruto took a closer inspection of Deathtrap's body. He could see the perfect welds on each of the sheets of metal. Though the body looked rough and well-worn, its mechanical functions were working perfectly in spite of how old the gears and electronics appeared. All in all, it was a flawless piece of what he would call garage robotics at its finest.

As Naruto and Six left Gaige's side and continued on toward the other contestants. Within a few hours, everyone had been judged and scored and the final grades were made. The group had gathered around a large podium standing beside three stands.

Naruto stood up at the podium with a large smile on his face. "Today, Six and I were privilaged enough to judge all of these magnificent inventions. However, only three can be called world-changing inventions. In third place, George Saint Lucas for his thermo-sonic engine that would reduce fuel consumption in starships by twenty-five percent!"

A young Mexican-looking man walked up to the podium before shaking Naruto's hand, taking an envelope with the prize money for third place and heading to his stand with a bold '3rd' on it. He was giving off a bright smile as his friends and family cheered him on.

"In second place is Maria Thurgood the Fourth for her presentation of Power Armor designed to absorb and reflect both kinetic and thermal blasts, such as lasers and flamethrowers."

A young woman skipped up to the podium with curly brown hair and red eyes. She too shook Naruto's hand, took the prize money, and went to the next stand to the right of the first place stand where she hopped around excitedly. The people in the auditorium cheered in celebration until Naruto held up his hands.

"Last, but certainly not least, is our first prize winner," Naruto said. "This inventor's genius metalurgy, engineering, and robotics skills are largely unmatched by anyone in this building. So the winner of this year's Science Fair is...Gaige for her amazing bully deterring robot, Deathtrap!"

Gaige couldn't believe her ears. Her body just froze in place until Deathtrap picked her up, placed her on its shoulder, and carried her up to the podium. Naruto grinned at her and extended his hand to her, which she quickly took hold of. "You showed a lot of promise this year, Gaige. Keep working on your robots and projects and eventually, you might just surpass Mom's Friendly Robot Factory."

Gaige, hearing from her idol that she could and probably would surpass her mother, was filled with joy. "Thank you, sir," she said, her lips quivering. "You don't know how much that means to me coming from a hero like you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled. "Don't sweat it," he told her. "Just keep on improving and don't give up on your dreams." Gaige took the prize money and darted up to the first place podium when Marcie Holloway stormed up to the podium.

"That's no fair," she whined. "I should have gotten first place! Not Gaige!"

As soon as Marcie shoved Gaige, Deathtrap's programming activated and, with a swipe of its Digistruct Claws, blew Marcie to pieces. Everyone's eyes widened before the room erupted into a panic with everyone proceeding to run out of the building except for Gaige, Deathtrap, Six, and Naruto. Naruto and Gaige chuckled sheepishly before looking at one another.

"Looks like Deathtrap's programming worked just like you said," Naruto joked rather morbidly.

"Yeah," Gaige replied. "Maybe I miscallibrated his claws last night when I added the discord cirtuits."

Needless to say, the incident was all over the news streams. Carol, who had been in the room to witness her daughter's experiment, had been overjoyed that Gaige's robot worked as she intended it...with the exception of the exploding classmate thing, but she kind of deserved it for 'assaulting' her daughter in front of an anti-bullying robot armed to the teeth with deadly weapons.

The courts ruled it an accident after sufficient testimony from Naruto, Six, and the video evidence were shown in court. However, Gaige was charged with accidental homicide and was forced to make a choice thanks to Mr. Holloway paying off the judges. Either do community service for the next four years or join the Army for at least four years. In the end, she decided to join the Army and, thanks to Naruto's recommendation, she was placed on board The Nimbus.

Once the courtroom was cleared, Carol took Naruto off to the side where she proceeded to threaten him to take care of her daughter or she would bury him in so many lawsuits his great-great-great-great grandchildren would be paying off his debt. Needless to say, he promised her he would take care of her for as long as she was under his command.

"The news calls you a hero," Carol said as she turned to walk out of the courtroom. "If you really are one, you'll keep my daughter safe. She really looks up to you and I'd hate to see our trust was placed in the wrong person."

"Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly. "She's with the best crew in the fleet. She'll be well taken care of."

"Thank you," she said. "I don't quite know what I'd do if I lost her."

With that, the two parted ways. The next morning, Gaige was standing in front of The Nimbus with her suitcases packed and Deathtrap at her side. As they set foot on board the massive ship, Gaige couldn't help but look forward to the adventures she was going to have alongside her idol and Captain.

Meanwhile, in Mom's mansion, Igner was sitting alone in his room with Big Bubba, his sister's first invention hovering around him. He would miss his big sister, but knew that this was what she ultimately would have wanted. Every time he would look up at the stars, he would silently pray for his sister's safe return.


End file.
